DEMIGOD : The hunt of light
by belladelavuelta
Summary: Zeus memberikanku hak untuk memberikanmu kekuatan seperti yang dilakukan reibi. Untuk sementara hanya kali ini tugas gaara ku ambil alih, Dan kau tak perlu khawatir karena sepertinya ia sudah tahu akan hal itu Kuberikan kekuatan perlindungan." 'Jangan gagal lagi Gaara...' Update! gaara udah muncul yeey :D
1. 1 Camp half-blood

**DEMIGOD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story © Belladelavuelta_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari novel percy jackson dan heroes of olympus karya **

**Rick riordan**

"Hosh...hosh...hosh...tunggu...naruto...sasuke."Uc ap seorang gadis berambut softpink dengan napas yang tersenggal-senggal.

Kedua pemuda yang merasa namanya dipanggil itu menolehkan kepala mereka kebelakang, lebih tepatnya ke arah gadis yang memanggil nama mereka tadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja sakura?" tanya salah seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut pirang cerah. Mata sapphire miliknya menatap cemas kepada gadis itu.

"Bisakah kita istirahat sebentar?" Bukannya menjawab, gadis itu malah bertanya. Sorot mata emeraldnya tampak memohon membuat kedua pemuda dihadapanya luluh seketika.

"Hn. Baiklah kita bisa istirahat sebentar disini." Ucap seorang pemuda satunya yang memiliki rambut biru donker. Mata onyx miliknya menatap dengan tajam kesekelilingnya.

Ketiga remaja itu kini tengah berdiri disebuah hutan yang terletak diantara perbatasan kota antara suna dan konoha. Ketiganya baru saja berhenti berlari tanpa arah setelah dikejar oleh dua cyclops yang haus darah dan akhirnya membuat mereka berakhir disini. Dan kini mereka tengah bahu membahu membuat api unggun untuk ketiganya beristirahat.

Mereka bertiga sama sekali tidak merasa takut akan tempat mereka kini. Wajar saja karena mereka bertiga kabur dari rumah sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu, dengan alasan yang berbeda-beda tentunya, yang membuat mereka tidak punya rumah. Dan karena mereka tidak punya rumah, kebiasaan berpindah-pindah tempat dan menetap disuatu tempat membuat mereka terbiasa untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan alam. Menurut mereka bertiga _rumah adalah tempat dimanapun kau berada asal kau merasa nyaman dan bersama orang yang kausayang_.

Haruno sakura. Gadis cantik ini sebenarnya adalah seorang putri dari sebuah kerajaan ternama di desa sunagakure, kerajaan itu bernama Blackrose kingdom. Gadis itu tidak punya alasan khusus untuk kabur dari rumah. Saat di tanya gadis itu hanya menjawab dengan satu kata _'bosan'. _Dia merasa bosan dengan kehidupanya yang bisa dibilang sempurna oleh setiap orang yang melihatnya. Tapi menurutnya kehidupannya itu sangat membosankan, dia benci diatur untuk melakukan ini dan itu. Dia ingin bebas dan berpetualang melihat dunia, bukan berpetualang menggunakan tandu dan dikawal kemana-mana. Ia merasa muak dengan segala tatak rama dan adat istiadat yang menurutnya itu konyol. Kemuakannya memuncak saat ia tahu ia akan ditunangkan dengan seorang pangeran dari sebuah kerajaan ternama di otogakure.

Uzumaki naruto. Pemuda yang mirip rubah ini mengaku benci dengan kehidupanya. Siapapun pasti benci dengan kehidupannya jika hampir setiap harinya selalu menjadi bahan hinaan oleh orang-orang disekitarnya. Entah apa yang membuat warga di desa kecil di iwagakure yang merupakan tempat tinggalnya, sangat membencinya. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa ia selalu dikatai monster oleh warga didesanya. Tapi heranya pemuda itu selalu terlihat ceria dan tampak seperti orang paling bahagia di dunia.

Dan terakhir Uchiha sasuke. Kalau dia, baik naruto maupun sakura tidak ada yang tahu apa alasan pemuda tampan ini kabur dari rumah. Saat ditanya dia hanya menjawab '_Bukan urusanmu_'. Andai saja naruto tahu bahwa pemuda dingin sedingin es ini adalah seorang pangeran dari sebuah kerajaan ternama di oto, yang bernama Noir kingdom. Andai saja sakura tahu kalau pemuda inilah yang akan menjadi tunanganya jika dia tidak kabur dari rumah. Yah... andai saja.

Api unggun telah selesai dibuat, dan ketiganya kini tengah beristirahat dengan mengitari api unggun.

"Jadi setelah ini kita akan kemana lagi hm?" tanya naruto sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"Hentikan itu dobe! Kau membuatku mual dengan pose seperti itu." bukanya menjawab sasuke malah mengejek pose berpikir ala naruto.

"Kau–" belum sempat naruto membalas sakura lansung memotong ucapan naruto sebelum terjadi perang adu mulut antar keduanya.

"Hentikan! Aku lelah... sebaiknya kita disini saja malam ini. Besok baru kita pikirkan kemana kita akan pergi." Pinta sakura yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari keduanya.

Sakura menyeringai, tidak sia-sia ia dijuluki lidah perak oleh rakyatnya. Sakura sendiri tidak mengerti dengan bakat yang dimilikinya, dari dulu sampai sekarang setiap sakura meminta sesuatu semuanya selalu dikabulkan. Dan bahkan jika sakura meminta orang untuk mati sekalipun itu pasti akan dikabulkan. Dulunya sakura mengira itu semua terjadi karena dia adalah seorang putri, jadi wajar saja kalau keinginanya selalu terkabul. Sampai ia menyadari setiap orang yang dia mintai tatapannya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kosong. Seperti halnya kedua orang tuanya, ia meminta untuk kedua orangtuanya mengijinkan dirinya untuk pergi berpetualang sendiri. Dan yap! Orang tuanya mengijinkan secara tak sadar, dan begitu sadar sakura telah menghilang.

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya mencoba untuk memasuki alam bawah sadarnya. Begitu pula dengan sasuke dan naruto. Baru saja mereka terlelap dalam waktu satu jam, mereka sudah dikagetkan oleh bunyi debuman yang sangat keras.

BUM!

Ketiganya lansung terbangun dan mendapati sekeliling mereka dikelilingi oleh asap berwarna hitam pekat.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Tanya sakura dengan sedikit gemetar karna takut.

"Sasuke! Sakura! Kalian dimana?" tanya naruto panik karena tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.

"Diam dobe! Kita harus waspada banyak kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi." Jawab sasuke dengan tangan yang sudah memegang ujung pedang, bersiap menghadapi kemungkinan yang terjadi.

Keduanya menganguk dan mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing. Sakura dengan belatinya dan naruto dengan panahnya.

"HIHIHIHI..." Terdengar suara lengkingan tawa yang mengerikan. Ketiganya lansung meningkatkan kewaspadaan mereka begitu mendengar suara tawa yang mengerikan itu.

Tiba-tiba kabut hitam itu hilang dan menampakan ketiga sosok penyihir hitam wanita yang memiliki rupa yang sangat hancur.

Ketiga penyihir itu menatap sasuke,naruto, dan khususnya sakura, dengan pandangan seperti ingin menelan mereka bulat-bulat.

"Lihat apa yang kita dapatkan...fufufu.. sepertinya mereka lezat..." ucap salah seorang penyihir yang sebagian wajahnya tertutupi oleh rambut hitamnya yang panjang.

"Mundur! Kami punya senjata!" gertak sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit berteriak.

"Berani juga kau bocah, baiklah aku akan melayanimu jika kau ingin bermain-main sebentar." Ucap salah seorang penyihir lagi yang memiliki potongan rambut seperti laki-laki. Penyihir itu mengeluarkan tongkatnya dari balik jubahnya. Tongkat itu terbuat dari ranting pohon yang ditengahnya terdapat batu rubi. Ia mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah sasuke.

"Hentikan azu! Aku sudah lapar lebih baik kita langsung saja!" perintah salah seorang penyihir yang dari tadi hanya diam. Penyihir itu memiliki rambut panjang berwarna putih. Rambutnya tampak kusut membuat rupanya yang mengerikan terlihat semakin mengerikan.

"Tch! Baiklah aoki, kau saja yang lakukan." Tanpa bicara pentihir bernama aoki itu langsung melemparkan jarum yang memiliki panjang sekitar 10 centimeter. Jarum itu membelah menjadi puluhan dan kesemuanya mengarah kepada sakura. Naruto dan sasuke refleks maju dan bergerak melindungi gadis itu.

"Akh!" erang keduanya, yang disambut tawa oleh ketiga penyihir itu.

Sakura yang melihatnya langsung menatap tajam ketiganya dan entah keberanian dari mana, sakura meransek maju menyerang dengan sebuah belati. Serangan sakura berhasil mengenai lengan salah seorang penyihir yang lengah. Penyihir itu mengeram marah dan langsung menarik rambut sakura. Sakura jatuh terduduk di tanah, sementara rambut indahnya masih di tarik kasar oleh penyihir yang diketahui bernama shina itu. Sasuke dan naruto membelalakan matanya menyaksikan hal itu, keduanya mengumpat akan tubuh mereka yang kaku sehingga tidak bisa menolong sakura.

"Akh!" erang sakura kesakitan, sementara penyihir yang menjambak rambut sakura hanya menyeringai.

"kau berani melawanku putri haruno? Tak kusangka ternyata seorang putri manja sepertimu berani melawanku!" sakura yang mendengar kata manja merasa marah. Tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu mengabil belatinya tadi yang jatuh dan langsung menebas rambutnya sendiri.

Baik ketiga penyihir maupun naruto dan sasuke tercengang melihatnya. Melihat celah sakura langsung menikam dada penyihir yang bernama shina itu. Shina melolong kesakitan, dan seketika itu juga tubuhnya terbuyarkan menjadi abu. Sakura menyeringai menang melihatnya sementara itu aoki dan azu menggeram marah. Kedua penyihir itu maju untuk menyerang sakura dengan belati mereka, tampaknya mereka terlalu marah sampai melupakan togkat sihir mereka.

Trang! Crash..

Sakura berhasil menahan tikaman belati aoki dengan belatinya. Tapi karena dia hanya memiliki satu belati jadi ia menahan belati azu dengan tangan kirinya, yang mebuat tangan kirinya itu tergores cukup dalam. Sakura mengerang karena merasa sakit pada telapak tangan kirinya.

"Masih belum mau menyerah gadis kecil?" tanya azu dengan nada yang meremehkan. Sakura hanya mendecih sebagai jawaban. Ia tahu ia tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan dua penyihir sekaligus. Mengalahkan shina hanyalah sebuah keberuntungan belaka. Tapi ia juga tidak mau menyerah dengan mudah.

"Arrgghhtt!" lolong azu dengan tiba-tiba. Semuanya tampak kaget melihat anak panah yang bersarang di perut azu. Azu menarik belatinya dan memegangi perutnya. Sakura yang melihat adanya celah langsung menarik belatinya dan menendang perut aoki dangan sekuat tenaga. Aoki yang lengah lansung terhempas jatuh ketanah. Sakura merangsek maju ke arah azu dan langsung menikam dadanya dengan belatinya. Azu melolong kesakitan dan langsung terbuyar seketika. Aoki mengeram marah dan hendak bangun dari jatuhnya untuk menyerang sakura, tapi sakura lebih cepat. Gadis itu menendang muka aoki dan lansung menusuk dadanya dengan belatinya. Dan seperti shina dan azu, aoki pun membuyar menjadi abu. Sakura menyeringai menang pada naruto dan sasuke.

"Lain kali lihatlah aku!" ucapnya pada naruto dan sasuke.

Naruto dan sasuke tertegun melihatnya sampai-sampai mereka tak menyadari ada dua orang yang menghampiri mereka.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang tempak seperti seorang elf. mata lavendernya menatap kagum pada sakura.

"Yeah... well aku rasa aku baik-baik saja. tapi kurasa teman-temanku terluka, mereka terkena beberapa jarum beracun saat mencoba melindungiku tadi." Jawab sakura sambil menatap cemas naruto dan sasuke.

"Hinata! Panggil ino dan asuma untuk membantu membawa mereka ke kereta." Perintah pemuda itu kepada seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo, gadis itu menganguk sebagai jawaban. Dan langsung berlari kearah mereka datang.

"Apa kau yang menolongku dengan anak panahmu?" tanya sakura menatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan kedua bola mata emeraldnya

"Ya...dan tadi itu kau hebat sekali, dan apakah kau memotong rambutmu?" puji sekaligus tanya pemuda itu sambil menatap potongan rambut sakura di sekat abu milik shina.

"Yaa.. wanita, tidak! Maksudku penyihir itu menjenggut rambutku, dan begitulah aku memotong rambutku dengan belatiku dan langsung menikamnya." Jawab sakura polos. Neji berdecak kagum sambil mengangukan kepalanya.

"ah begitu...ummm namaku Hyuuga neji aku disini untuk menejemput kalian." Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya binggung.

"Menjemput? Kalian akan membawa kami kemana? Apa kalian suruhan ayahku?"

"Kami akan membawa kalian ke Camp half-blood."

.

.

.

TBC

Kyaaa! Gomen, saya bukanya nyelesain bring back my soul. malah update fic baru, maaf ya hehe habis ide ini tiba-tiba muncul gitu aja sih bikin sakit kepala. Dari pada sakit kepala mending cepet-cepet di keluarin. Kelanjutan fic ini tergantung kalian, kalau mau lanjut akan saya buat kelanjutanya tapi kalau pada minta hapus saya pasti langsung delete. Oh ya dan soal bring back my soul akan saya update secepatnya.

Review?


	2. 2 Sasori !

**DEMIGOD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story © Belladelavuelta_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari novel percy jackson dan heroes of olympus karya **

**Rick riordan**

Kedua matanya terpejam, menyembunyikan manik emerald dibaliknya. Rambut merah mudanya terlihat melambai-lambai tertiup oleh angin yang lembut. Ia tersenyum manis yang membuat dua pasang mata yang melihatnya merona seketika. Tiba-tiba kedua mata yang tadinya terpejam itu terbuka, dan menampakan sepasang mata emerald yang begitu indah. Rambut merah mudanya tampak bergoyang ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat seorang gadis disampingnya.

"Hey, menurutmu kira-kira siapa ibuku? Karena aku yakin orangtua dewaku itu pasti ibuku, karena ayah bilang ibu kandungku sudah meninggal. Jadi menurutmu siapa orang tua dewaku, ino?" tanya gadis cantik tadi yang diketahui bernama sakura.

"Ummm... melihat kecantikanmu sepertinya kau anak aphrodite terlihat bagaimana kau tetap cantik meskipun kau memotong asal rambutmu... tapi kau juga cerdas, bisa jadi kau anak athena. Tapi ah! Aku lebih suka kau di kabin aphrodite bersamaku!" Jawab seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang itu dengan antusias. Mata sapphirenya tampak berbinar menatap sakura sementara itu sakura hanya menganguk-anggukan kepalanya. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke depan ke arah seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo yang sedang menunggangi kuda pegasus putih kereta perang mereka. Gadis berambut indigo itu tampak sedang berbicara dengan..err..kuda?

"Dan kau, apa kau anak poseidon, Hinata? Dan arlean kan nama kudamu? Kau menduga aku anak poseidon arlean?" Tanya sakura kepada gadis berambut indigo itu dan err kudanya. Hinata dan sang kuda, arlean tampak kaget mendengar pertanyaan sakura.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya sekaligus jawab hinata bebarengan dengan rinkik arlean yang artinya 'tuh kan'.

"Oh itu mudah saja, poseidon kan bapak para kuda. Dan kau tadi tampak berbicara dengan kuda, jadi kupikir kau anak poseidon. Tapi melihat kecantikanmu dan aura yang mengelilingimu, kau juga keturunan elf? ah kalau soal arlean, ya aku bisa mendengarnya. " tanya dan jawab sakura sakura lagi yang kali ini membuat Hinata, tidak! Semuanya berdecak kagum akan kecerdasan gadis itu.

"Kau benar sakura-san, aku dan Neji-nii memang berasal dari bangsa Hyuuga yang merupakan bangsa elf. dan ya... kami memang anak poseidon. Dan mungkin kau memang anak poseidon. Dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu banyak tentang kami?"

"Dari kecil aku selalu suka dengan mahluk mithology, jadi diam-diam aku ke perpustakaan dan membaca tentang mahluk mithology sampai larut malam. Dan di tambah perawatku, ayame, selalu membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur tentang kisah-kisah pahlawan. Aku selalu percaya mahluk mithology itu ada, dan kau tahu teman-temanku selalu mengangap ku aneh akan hal itu. Well, walau mereka gak bilang sih, tapi ya gitulah aku tahu dari sorot mata mereka. Lagi pula kurasa benar bahwa kita tidak akan pernah percaya jika tidak melihatnya langsung. Tapi mana mungkin aku anak poseidon, ayahku kan masih hidup." Ungkap sakura panjang lebar.

"kita akan mengetahui orangtua dewamu nanti malam jadi sebaiknya tidak perlu apa yang pertama kali kaulihat?" tanya neji ikut menimpali, 'dan semoga kau bukan anak poseidon' tambahnya dalam hati.

"Hm, !" jawab sakura yang membuat Neji,Hinata,Ino dan asuma yang sedari tadi diam saja tersentak kaget.

"Ba-bagaiman bisa? Unicorn dewasa?" tanya Ino sedikit tergagap karena masih kaget sementara sakura hanya menanguk mantap.

Hinata dan Neji saling berpandangan satu sama lain sepertinya mereka satu pemikiran.

"A-apa? Ta-tapi–" belum sempat ino melanjutkan perkataannya neji sudah menyelanya.

"Kita sudah sampai."

.

.

.

Ketiga pasang mata onyx, emerald, dan sapphire itu terbelalak takjub. Dihadapan mereka kini terdapat ladang perkebunan strawbery dengan para satyr* yang sedang memetik buah strawbery dan ada juga satyr yang sedang bermain seruling yang membuat bunga-bunga disekitarnya menari-nari. Beberapa meter ke arah kanan dari kebun strawbery terdapat sebuah rumah besar yang memang disebut sebagi rumah besar. Lalu beberapa meter dari arah kiri kebun strawbery terdapat istal kuda dan gudang persenjataan yang disebelahnya terdapat sebuah arena pertarungan yang bentuknya mirip dengan coloseum. Di sana juga terdapat sungai yang tidak jauh dari rumah besar. Sungai itu bermuara ke arah danau kano dan terus bermuara lagi kearah pantai. Dan tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada terdapat sebua amphiteater dan sebuah tempat seperti untuk membuat kerajinan tangan juga sebuah lapangan berukuran cukup luas yang kini dipadati oleh beberapa demigod yang sedang bermain voli. Dan yang paling membuat mereka tertarik adalah kabin-kabin para demigod yang membentuk huruf U yang letaknya dekat dengan pavilium juga toilet. Disana juga terdapat sebuah hutan yang terbilang luas yang terletak di belakan ladang strawbery, juga sebuah pantai yang sangat indah. Mereka kini sedang berdiri diatas bukit yang terdapat sebuah pohon pinus besar yang disebut pohon thalia yang menurut cerita para demigod, pohon itu dulunya seorang demigod putri zeus yang meninggal, dan karena zeus merasa kasihan terhadap putrinya jadi ia menaruh roh thalia di dalam pohon itu. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat pohon thalia menarik, tapi karena seekor naga besar yang sedang melilitkan tubuhnya di pohon itu.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya mendekati naga besar itu tanpa merasa takut sedikitpun. Ia mengulurkan tanganya untuk membelai naga cantik tersebut. Semuanya menatap takjub dan was-was melihat keberanian sakura.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya sakura sambil tangannya terus mengelus-ngelus naga itu. Naga itu tampak menikmati elusan tangan sakura yang tampak seperti memanjakannya.

'Peleus' jawab naga itu melalui pikiran.

"Peleus? Nama yang bagus. Baiklah peleus, aku demigod baru disini. Dan namaku adalah Haruno sakura. Senang berkenalan denganmu Peleus." Ucap sakura dengan berseri-seri. Neji, Hinata, Ino dan Asuma lagi-lagi terkejut dibuatnya. ' bagaimana sakura bisa tahu nama peleus' batin ketigannya.

"Asuma...!" panggil seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang bergelombang. Manik rubynya terlihat berbinar menatap asuma.

"Ah! Kurenai, perkenalkan ini para penghuni baru Camp half-blood." Wanita yang bernama kurenai itu tersenyum ramah kepada naruto, sakura, dan sasuke. Gaun panjang berwarna hijaunya menandakan bahwa ia seorang Dryad*.

"Ah, namaku kurenai salam kenal." Ucap kurenai memperkenalkan. Sakura langsung maju kearah kurenai dan membukukan badannya sopan.

"Namaku Haruno sakura, dan ini teman-temanku yang bernama Uzumaki naruto dan sasuke, sasuke saja dia tidak mau memberitahukan marganya. Mereka butuh pengobatan bisa anda bantu saya?" kurenai langsung menganguk dan menyuruh Hinata dan Ino untuk membawa Sasuke dan naruto ke ruang perawatan.

"Tunggu dulu, kau Haruno sakura yang itu, putri dari kerajaan Black rose?" tanya kurenai lagi dengan raut muka terkejut. Sakura mengangukan kepalanya sebagi jawaban.

"Bisakah salah satu dari kalian mengajakku berkeliling tempat ini? Dan oh ya! Aku, naruto, dan sasuke sudah memutuskan tinggal disini hanya setiap musim panas karena kami tidak mau mengakhiri petualangan kami." Pinta sakura yang langsung dibalas dengan angukan dan tatapan kosong oleh neji.

"Sakura! Kau punya charmspeak?! Dan, baiklah tapi kau harus berhati-hati diluar banyak sekali monster. Semakin kau kuat baumu akan semakin tercium." Sakura mengankat sebelah alisnya bingung dengan pernyataan kurenai.

"Charmspeak? Apa itu charmspeak?." Jawab sakura masih dengan raut bingung.

"Charmspeak itu kemampuan yang dimiliki anak aphrodite. Dan ayo kuajak kau berkeliling. Semua pertanyaanmu akan terjawab nanti malam." Jawab neji dan dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman manis dari sakura, membuat pemuda itu blushing seketika.

"Tunggu dulu, neji. Kurasa putri Haruno itu tanggung jawabku, karena dia tunanganku. Bukan begitu sakura." Sela seorang pemuda tampan dengan setengah menyeringai.

"Sasori!"

.

.

.

TBC

Untuk chap dua segitu dulu maaf kalau kurang panjang dan kalau mengecewakan. Dan untuk haniza pratiwi ini udah update makasih udah baca, kalau mau review di twitter aja ya cantik hehe...

Balas review untuk yg non login:

Han :

Iya sasusaku emang tunangan, tapi sasosaku juga. Hah? Binggung ya... ntar di chap selanjutnya pasti ada jawabannya. Reaksi sakura? Saya juga gak tahu *Masa authornya gak tau* hehehe kalau saya sih langsung nyium saskey hehehe :D. Oke fighting!

Guest :

Ya ini gak dihapus kok. Penasaran sama kemampuan naruto ya, tunggu aja dichapter bagian action, saya sendiri sebenernya juga gak sabar pingin nulis bagian actionnya. Yosh! GANBATTE!

Spesial thanks for

Theadora75, Alfian No Kuro Senko, Han,

Guest, dan Haniza pratiwi

Review?


	3. 3 the prophecy

**DEMIGOD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story © Belladelavuelta_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari novel percy jackson dan heroes of olympus karya **

**Rick riordan**

"Sasori!" pekik sakura saat melihat orang yang selama ini dia cari-cari kini, ada dihadapannya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu sakura." Ungkap sasori dengan seringai yang bisa membuat gadis manapun yang melihatnya langsung merona, tak terkecuali sakura.

"eh...umm jadi kenapa kau bisa ada disini sasori?" tanya sakura atu lebih tepatnya sakura berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jelas bukan, itu karena aku adalah seorang demigod. Perkenalkan... aku, Akasuna No Sasori... putra Hades." Ungkap sasori lagi masih dengan seringainya.

"Hades? Dewa kematian?" tanya sakura yang membuat sasori makin menyeringai yang kali ini membuat sakura bergidik ngeri.

"Ya... dan kau tahu, aku bisa merasakan jiwamu. Sepertinya lezat..." jawab sasori yang langsung membuat sakura menjadi pucat pasi.

"PPPffffttt hahahaha... aku hanya bercanda sakura!" sakura yang tadinya ngeri liat sasori, kini menjadi sebal dan tanpa basa-basi langsung menjitak sasori sekuat tanaga.

"...Hahahahaha... Aw! Shit, sakit sakura!" umpat sasori yang dibalas dengan seringai kemenangan dari sakura.

"Ayo katanya kau mau mengajakku berkeliling!" ajak sakura dengan seenak jidatnya langsung menarik kerah belakang baju sasori dan menyeretnya. Sementara sasori hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau kabur dari rumah hanya karena tunanganmu diganti dengan pangeran oto itu? Jadi.. intinya kau hanya mau bertunangan denganku, eh?" goda sasori dan tentu saja langsung membuat sakura blushing.

"Ti-tidak juga kok, aku hanya bosan dengan keadaan Black rose. Dan kau sendiri apa yang membuatmu meninggalkan scorpius kingdom?" tanya sakura yang sekali lagi mencoba untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Sasori yang menyadari hal itu hanya terkekeh geli.

"sama sepertimu aku bosan. Kau tahu yang mulia paduka ratu Akahana Alias ibuku, dia akan menikah lagi." Jawab sasori dengan nada tidak suka yang kentara.

"Tante hana menikah lagi? Dengan siapa?" tanya sakura dengan raut muka setengah terkejut setengah penasaran.

"Well, sebenarnya bukan menikah lagi sih... kau tau sendiri kan, ibuku bilang ayahku sudah meninggal dan tahunya masih hidup. Ibuku tidak mungkin menikahi seorang dewa. Jadi ini sebenarnya pernikahan pertama ibuku. Aku yang merasa tidak pantas menjadi pewaris kerajaan scorpius langsung pergi saja lagipula disinilah duniaku. Dan soal dengan siapa aku juga tidak tahu." Ungkap sasori panjang lebar yang langsung disetujui oleh sakura.

"Ya... kau benar, aku juga tidak pantas menjadi putri kerajaan Black rose. Tayuya jauh lebih pantas."

.

.

.

"Tch!" decih sasuke entah yang keberapa kali. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh geli dan selintas ide untuk menggoda sasuke pun membuat naruto menyeringai.

"Disini panas sekali Hinata-chan." Keluh naruto pada hinata yang lansung membuat hinata merona seketika.

"Eh..eto... aku akan menyalakan pendingin ruangan." Naruto menahan tangan hinata yang akan menyalakan pendingin ruangan yang membuat wajah hinata semakin memerah bak rambut sasori.

"Oh...tidak perlu Hinata. Kau tahu itu percuma saja karena yang panas itu bukan ruangan ini, tapi seseorang disebelahku. Sepertinya ada yang cemburu bukan begitu ino? Kau kan anak dewi cinta pasti tahu dong kalau ada yang lagi cem-bu-ru." Sindir naruto yang membuat orang yang dimaksud mendecih sebal. Ino terkikik geli yang membuat orang itu makin jengkel. Sementara Hinata yang tidak mengerti, lansung bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Memangnya siapa yang cemburu, naruto? Ino?" ino mati-matian menahan tawanya akan kepolosan sahabatnya ini. Sementara naruto langsung menyeringai dan melirik pada sasuke.

"Kau tanyakan saja pada sasuke." Saran naruto yang dibalas anggukan dari hinata.

"Kau tahu siapa yang cemburu sasuke?" tanya hinata dengan polosnya. Sasuke hendak menjawab tapi tertelan begitu saja begitu melihat kedatangan dua orang yang membuatnya makin merasa err... panas?

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian?" tanya salah seorang dari dua orang tadi yang ternyata adalah sakura dan sasori.

"Baik sakura-chan! Tapi sepertinya teme tidak begitu baik." Jawab naruto dengan cengiran khas ala rubahnya.

"Benarkah sasuke apa masih sakit?" tanya sakura sambil menempelkan punggung tanganya di kening sasuke, membuat pemuda itu sedikit salah tingkah dan merona.

"Hn, tidak aku baik-baik saja jangan dengarkan dobe, dia bodoh." Jawab sasuke yang memcoba menjawab dengan sedatar mungkin.

"Yaaa... dia memang kelihatan bodoh." Timpal sasori yang lansung membuat naruto kebakaran jenggot.

"Apa-apaan kau teme! Dan kau, siapa kau, huh? Seenak saja kau ya mengatai orang bodoh!" bentak naruto yang hanya dibalas dengam seringaian oleh sasori.

"Oh ya aku lupa... perkenalkan namaku Akasuna no sasori, pangeran Akasuna XII dari Scorpius kingdom dan putra dari Hades sang dewa kematian juga kekayaan dan satu lagi... tunangan dari putri Haruno VII." Pernyataan tadi membuat semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan ini kecuali sakura tersentak keget terutama sasuke. 'Bukankah dia tunanganku?' batin sasuke bertanya.

"Atau lebih tepatnya kau mantan tunanganku, sasori. aku sudah lagi bukan tunangamu dan sekarang aku bukan Putri Haruno VII lagi." Perkataan sakura membuat mereka semakin terkejut. 'Apa maksud dari bukan putri lagi?' ucap batin mereka bertanya.

"Apa maksudmu kau bukan putri lagi sakura?" tanya naruto yang mewakili semuanya, kecuali sasori tentunya.

"Well, aku... hanya merasa tidak pantas... cukup! Jangan bahas itu lagi, aku lelah dan sepertinya kalian butuh istirahat." Jawab sakura dan lansung meninggalkan ruangan perawatan itu.

.

.

.

Sudah genap dua minggu Naruto, sakura, dan sasuke tinggal di camp half-blood. Mereka kini sudah tinggal di kabin masing-masing dan sudah diklaim oleh orangtua dewa mereka, kecuali sakura. Naruto yang diklaim sejam sebelum acara makan malam dihari pertama mereka, naruto diklaim sebagai anak apollo sang dewa matahari. Sedangkan sasuke yang diklaim sebagai anak Hades, berkali-kali meruntuki nasib sialnya yang harus satu kabin dengan orang yang paling ia tidak suka, akasuna no sasori. dan sakura yang memang belum diklaim oleh orangtua dewanya untuk sementara harus tinggal di kabin hermes sang dewa pembawa pesan.

Malam ini seperti malam-malam biasanya tampak sangat indah dengan bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam yang kelam.

Entah mengapa dari tadi hati sakura terus merasa gelisah. Ia merasa hal buruk akan datang sebentar lagi. Ia tahu ia memiliki intuisi yang tajam dan jarang sekali salah. Untuk kali ini gadis cantik itu berharap intuisinya salah. Ia melihat sekelilingnya dan mendapati naruto sedang bercanda ria dengan saudara-saudaranya di meja kabin apollo. Pemuda itu tampak bahagia membuat sakura diam-diam tersenyum melihatnya. Sakura kembali mengedarkan pandanganya dan mendapati sasuke yang tengah menatap tajam kearah sasori yang menyeringai. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh geli, menurutnya wajah sasuke sangat lucu jika seperti itu.

Sakura tengah asyik memperhatikan kegiatan orang-orang disekelilingnya ketika terdengar sebuah jeritan dari arah meja aphrodite. Refleks sakura lansung menolehkan kepalanya kearah meja aphrodite, dan mendapati karin salah satu anak aphrodite yang entah mengapa sangat membenci dirinya tengah menatap ngeri sesosok mahluk di hadapannya. Sakura mengikuti arah pandang karin dan langsung menahan napas melihat sosok mahluk yang kini tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka semua. Mahluk itu adalah seorang wanita hippie yang keseluruhan badanya sudah menjadi tengkorak.

"ini mustahil! Oracle... aku tidak pernah melihatnya bergerak sejauh ini...dan dia belum pernah meninggalkan loteng." guman kakashi sang satyr yang kini berdiri tepat dibelakang sakura.

Bagai terhipnotis sakura melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang oracle membuat semua yang menatapnya kagum dan ngeri disaat bersamaan. Kabut hijau yang menyelubungi sang oracle tampak menyelubungi sakura dan menyebar ke arah para demigod yang lain. Tak satupun dari mereka bergerak, kecuali sakura yang membungkukan badanya dan berucap.

"Sampaikan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan oracle..."

Tiba- tiba suara sang oracle mendesis di dalam kepala semua orang, terlihat dari beberapa diantaranya ada yang mengangkat tangannya untuk menutupi telinga mereka.

_Aku adalah arwah Delphi, _ujar suara itu. _Penyampai ramalan phoebus Apollo, penebas phiton yang berkuasa_.

Sang oracle menatap sakura dengan tatapan dingin matinya pada sakura, membuat gadis itu sedikit bergidik ngeri. Sang oracle kembali berdesi di dalam kepala mereka.

_Sepuluh demigod terkutuk bangkit untuk membalas dendam_

_Enam yang terpilih akan pergi membantu sang pengendali cahaya_

_Pergilah ke dunia mimpi untuk menemui sang dewa tanpa ekor yang memegang kunci cahaya_

_hanya dia yang bijak dan memilik hati murni yang dapat melihat cahaya di tengah kegelapan_

_hanya sang pengendali cahaya yang dapat mengalahkan titisan sang waktu_

_kelahiran sang waktu menjadi awal keretakan_

.

.

.

TBC

Petualangan baru dimulai kawan-kawan hahaha.

GLOSARIUM :

Dewa-dewi yunani beserta pemeran dalam chara naruto.

Zeus : raja para dewa. Salah satu dari tiga besar, zeus, hades,

Poseidon. Dewa langit. Diperankan oleh Hashirama

Senju.

Poseidon : dewa laut. Raja laut. Salah satu dari tiga besar.

Dimainkan oleh Tobirama senju.

Hades : dewa kematian. Penguasa dunia bawah. Salah satu 3

Besar. Oleh Uchiha madara.

Untuk dewanya segitu dulu sisanya masih bingung.

Mahluk mithology:

Satyr : para mahluk pelindung alam seperti dryad, naiad, nimfa

Dll. Merupakan mahluk setengah kambing.

Dryad : peri pohon

Naiad : peri air

Oracle : penyampai ramalan phoebus apollo

Kalau ada yang binggung silakan tanyakan lewat review

Balas review :

Guest : rada gaje ya... hehehe authornya juga rada gaje kok. Makasih ya udah review. :D

Beky : Wah fans percy juga? Sama! Aku juga ngoleksi novelnya dan sekarang lagi nunggu HOH. Kangen sama percy dan annabeth yang sekarang lagi mendekam di tartarus. Saking kangenya jadi bikin fic ini hehe. Makasih ya udah review.

Note : chap depan akan saya usahakan lebih panjang.

Keep or delete itu semua tergantung review dari anda

Review?


	4. 4 the fellowship of the light

**DEMIGOD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story © Belladelavuelta_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari novel percy jackson dan heroes of olympus karya **

**Rick riordan**

Malam yang indah sangat disukai oleh banyak orang, namun tampaknya malam yang indah tidak sama sekali mempengaruhi para demigod. Suasana mencekam tampak hadir diantara mereka. Hening, sepi, dan takut mereka rasakan. Sebuah kerangka tengkorak wanita hippie tampak terbaring di tengah pavilium, tepat dihadapan seorang gadis cantik yang tampak larut dalam pikiranya.

Tiba-tiba terjadi sebuah ledakan cahaya di cakrawala, dan menyebarkan semburan kehangatan.

"Semuanya tutup mata kalian!" teriak kakashi memperingatkan para demigod untuk menutup mata mereka.

Para demigod membuka mata mereka ketika dirasa keadaan sudah normal. Mereka semua menatap kagum dan terpesona pada seorang pria yang masih tampak muda tengah turun dari kereta perangnya yang berwarna emas. Suara rinkikan kuda yang berasal dari seekor kuda pegasus yang memiliki rambut keemasan membuat semua orang mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kuda itu. dan langsung terpesona dibuatnya.

"Well... aku disini untuk menyampaikan pesan. Hahh... ini seharusnya sih tugas orochimaru atau hermes atau merkurius, ah! Sesukamulan panggil kami sesukamu. Dewa-dewa memang punya banyak nama. Ah ya aku lupa! Perkenalkan aku Apollo, sang dewa matahari, tapi saudara-saudaraku biasa memanggilku dengan nama kecilku, Minato." Ucap sang dewa yang lansung mendapat perhatian dari semuanya.

"Kalian sudah mendengar ramalan IV. Dan kini aku disini untuk memberikan sebuah misi untuk sang pengendali cahaya." Lanjutnyatnya sambil terseyum hangat yang membuat beberapa demigod perempuan merona seketika.

"Oh god! Apollo is so hot!"

"Kyaaa! Dia benar-benar membuatku meleleh."

"Akh! Kayaknya panah apollo melesat tepat didadaku."

Malam yang tadinya terasa mencekam itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pekikan-pekikan lebay anak aphrodite.

"Jadi, Umm dewa apollo... bisakah kau beritahu kami siapa sang pengendali cahaya itu?" tanya naruto mencoba untuk kembali ke topik awal.

"Ayah, naruto! Kau harusnya memanggilku ayah!." Protes minato.

"Umm oke baiklah ayah, jadi siapa dia?" tanya naruto dengan sedikit cangung.

"kau mengenalnya naruto... dia adalah putri aphrodite tertanguh yang pernah ada menurutku... dia adalah kau putri Haruno VII." Peryataan minato mebuat para penghuni camp half-blood terbelalak kaget.

"A-apa maksudmu? A-aku tidak mungkin... bagaimana bisa? Dan ibuku aphrodite?" tanya sakura masih dengan raut wajah terkejut.

"Tidakah kau sadari kau baru saja diklaim nona?" sakura menengokan kepalanya keatas, namun ia tidak mendapati simbol seperti naruto dan sasuke, lalu ia menundukan kepalanya untuk melihat tubuhnya, karna saat ini para demigod tengah menatap tubuhnya dengan berbagai macam pandangan. Dan sakura langsung menahan napas seketika.

Tubuh sakura kini berpendar kemerahan dan kini ia tengah mengenakan sebuah gaun putih elok tak berlengan yang menjuntai hingga ke pergelangan kaki, dengan leher yang berbentuk V yang cukup rendah. Gelang lengan indah dari emas dan perak melingkari bisepnya. Kalung molek dari ambar, koral, dan bunga sakura yang terbuat dari perak berkilauan di dadanya, dan rambutnya tampak terkepang anggun dengan jalinan pita perak.

"Lihat caraku mengklaim lebih bagus dan tampak menawan bukan? Dan oh! Sungguh aku tak percaya bahwa putriku adalah seorang fo̱s elenktés!" komentar seorang wanita cantik yang memiliki rambut coklat panjang keemasan. Bola mata giok wanita itu tampak berbinar menatap sakura.

"Mei? Sejak kapan kau datang?" tanya minato dengan raut wajah bingung sekaligus terkejut.

"Oh baru saja minato, dan aku tak akan melewatkan malam yang indah ini. Dan... jangan panggil nama kecilku di depan anak-anak, minato! Pangil aku Aphrodite atau Venus." Protes mei yang membuat minato memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Baiklah, putriku. Pilih enam orang untuk membantumu mencari cahaya!" perintah mei dengan nada yang mendayu-dayu.

"Apa kau benar-benar ibuku? Kenapa kau baru mengklaimku sekarang, hm?" bukannya memilih sakura malah memberikan sebuah pertanyaan yang hanya ditangapi dengan senyum tulus dari mei.

"Oh ya... kau anakku. Hashirama adikku menyuruhku untuk sementara merahasiakan ini, demi keselamatanmu... putriku. Sekarang pilihlah setelah itu kau, ummm... kita bisa berbicara empat mata." Sakura menanguk sebagai respon.

"Well, umm baiklah... umm..." guman sakura bingung.

"Biar kubantu. Baiklah, sakura membutuhkan satu orang dari pondok Hades!" ungkap minato dan langsung membuat kedua pemuda dari pondok hades berdiri di tempatnya. Kesua pemuda yang tak lain adalah sasori dan sasuke saling melempar tatapan membunuh satu sama lain.

"Waw! Menarik... dua pemuda tampan mengajukan diri atas dasar cinta, hn? Biar aku yang memilih minato! Kau tidak keberatankan putriku?" Minato hanya mengkat bahu sebagai respon, berbeda dengan sakura yang tampak menggeleng.

"Hmm baiklah aku pilih..." mei mengamati sasori dan sasuke dengan intens. '_keduanya mempunyai sisi gelap, tapi yang itu lebih pekat_' ucap batin mei menilai. "sasuke."

Sasuke yang mendengar keputusan mei tampak menyeringai menang ke arah sasori yang hanya tersenyum mengerikan, membuat sasuke sedikit bergidik.

"Baiklah dari pondok hades sudah ada, dan dari pondokku aku meminta satu orang." Pinta minato lagi yang langsung membuat naruto berdiri dari duduknya.

"Baiklah naruto, sepertinya kita bertiga akan melanjutkan petualangan kecil kita. Bukan begitu sasuke?" tanya sakura dengan senyum cerianya, yang hanya dibalas senyum tipis dari sasuke.

"Ehem baiklah, dari kabin athena aku memilih yang paling cerdas dan pemikir langsung saja Nara shikamaru." Perintah minato yang membuat shikamaru menggumankan sesuatu seperti ' merepotkan'

"seorang dari Pondok Poseidon dan hephaetus juga Zeus." Hinata dan neji tampak berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kami bedua akan pergi, kau tahu kau tidak memisahkan kami. Kami berdua kembar jadi dihitung satu dan kalian membutuhkan kami." Jelas neji yang membuat minato mengerutkan keningnya tampak mempertimbangkan.

"Kalian... elf kembar. Aku mengerti kalian saling terikat dan ya... baiklah. Tapi aku tidak tanggung resikonya, salah satu dari kalian harus pergi ditengah perjalanan karena kalian baru saja melangar peraturan kuno." Putus minato akhirnya.

"Aku mengerti." Ucap neji tegas.

"Hmm biar cepat dari kabin zeus aku memilih–" belum sempat minato menyelesaikan ucapannya, seseorang, Salah! Dua orang telah memotong perkataanya.

"Aku pergi!" ucap kedua orang itu. kedua orang itu berasal dari pondok zeus dan hephaetus. Kedua orang yang diketahui bernama sabaku temari dan tenten itu saling berpandangan.

"Hmm baiklah sudah diputuskan... para.. hmm biar kuberikan nama yang bagus, The fellowship of the light."

.

.

.

Pagi ini para the fellowship of the light tengah berkumpul di rumah besar untuk melakukan perencanaan misi dari para dewa-dewi olympus. Mereka kini tengah menunggu dua direktur perkemahan yang dari kemarin absen. Mereka adalah dewa dionysus dan chiron sang centaurus, yang namanya sangat terkenal dalam cerita-cerita kuno para pahlawan.

"Maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu." Ucap seorang pria paruh baya yang memiliki badan dari pinggang ke bawah berupan kuda, atau lebih tepatnya ia seorang centaurus. Sakura, naruto, bahkan sasuke yang baru pertama kali meliha centaurus, tampak takjub melihat chiron sang centaurus.

"Baiklah kita mulai saja, bisa kalian berikan aku sebuah sake? Di olympus ayahku hanya menyediakan anggur." Pinta seorang pria paruh baya satunya yang diketahui sebagai direktur perkemahan, sang Dewa anggur dionysus.

"Akan saya ambilkan sakenya tuan." Ucap iruka sang satyr dengan takut-takut.

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti dewa." Celetuk naruto dan langsung mendapat pandangan jaga-omongan-mu! Dari semuanya kecuali hinata.

"Maafkan temaku dewa dionysus, jadi bisakah kita memulai diskusinya?" tanya sakura dengan membubuhkan sedikit charmspeak.

"Baiklah, lagipula aku juga malas menanggapi orang bodoh. jadi mana diantara kalian yang bernama Haruna sasora? Dan untukmu nona panggil aku pak D atau pak J karena nama kecilku jiraya." Ucap jiraya atau dionysus atau bachus sesukamulah.

"Maaf, dewa eh, maksudku pak D... yang benar adalah Haruno sakura. Dan aku ada adalah Haruno sakura." Jawab dan jelas sakura.

"Sesukamulah! Jadi kau fo̱s elenktés?" tanya jiraya.

"Ya... dewa. Ada yang ingin saya tanyakan, anda tahu saya anak aphrodite. Lalu kenapa saya bisa berbicara dengan kuda? Bahkan naga?" tanya sakura dengan raut penasaran.

"Itu karena kau pengendali cahaya. Seratus tahun yang lalu tiga besar zeus, hades, dan poseidon memberkahi sang pengendali cahaya dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Zeus memberikannya izin untuk memiliki dan menguasai kekuatan para Lux kátochoi atau pemegang cahaya. Hades meberikannya perlindungan dari kegelapan agar jiwanya tidak rusak. Dan poseidon memberikan kekuatan untuknya berbicara pada para pemegang cahaya." Jelas jiraya yang membuat para persekutuan cahaya tambah bingung.

"jadi maksudmu para pemegang cahaya itu bukan manusia atau dewa? Bukankah di ramalan disebutkan sang dewa tanpa ekor?" tanya neji yang mebuat sang dewa menghela napas berat.

"Hahh kurasa aku harus menjelaskan semuanya dari awal. Dulu atau lebih tepatnya seratus tahun lalu ada sepuluh orang demigod yang mempunyai tujuan untuk mengembalikan zaman keemasan. Mereka menaimai diri mereka Akatsuki, yang diketuai oleh seorang putra kronos. Mereka berencana untuk merebut cahaya dari para dewa, karena itu para dewa membelah cahaya menjadi sembilan dan menyebarnya keseluruh penjuru dunia untuk mempersulit dan menjaga kabut agar tetap utuh.." jelas jiraya yang mengambil jeda sebentar untuk meminum sakenya yang baru saja diambilkan oleh iruka.

"Tunggu dulu, kabut? Memangnya apa yang terjadi jika kabut menghilang?" tanya temari memotong penjelasan jiraya.

"perang, pertumpahan darah, akan terjadi dunia akan kembali ke zaman keemasan saat kronos memimpin dulu. Manusia kehilangan akal dan akan sangat mudah dijadikan pion kegelapan." Jawab hiruzen mengambil alih. Jiraya menganguk dan kembali melanjutkan penjelasanya.

"Tapi ternyata meskipun sudah disebar para akatsuki berhasil merebut tiga cahaya yang membuat zeus geram. Tapi ayahku zeus tak kehabisan akal, ia mengutus putranya Rikudo sennin dan meberinya berkah dari tiga besar seperti kataku tadi. Dia diutus untuk mengumpulkan kembali para cahaya dan mengurung para akatsuki di tartarus, dan sekarang mereka kembali untuk membalas dendam." Jelas jiraya yang membuat para persekutuan cahaya sedikit bergidik.

"Bisa kau jelaskan seperti apa cahaya itu?" tanya tenten yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Mereka berwujud monster tapi jika kau sudah berhasil menaklukan mereka, mereka akan menunjukan wujud asli mereka. Aku sendiri tidak tahu wujud asli mereka. Hanya pengendali cahaya yang bisa menaklukan mereka. Dan tugas kalianlah membantu sakura." Jawab jiraya Sambil menegak sakenya.

"Lalu apa kau tahu siapa saja anggota akatsuki itu?" tanya sakura berusaha mengumpulkan informasi yang dibalas dengan gelengan oleh jiraya, membuat sakura mendesah kecewa.

"kurasa kalian sudah cukup mengerti. Sekarang kita bahas mengenai perjalan kalian. Perjalanan kalian dimulai dari desa oto karena diramalan mengatakan dunia mimpi untuk menemui sang dewa tanpa ekor bukan? Dan yang memiliki julukan dunia mimpi hanyalah Desa oto."

"Dan... setelah itu kalian sendiri yang harus menemukan petunjuknya. Dan untuk transportasi kita mebutuhkan sebuah kendaraan yang bisa digunakan dilaut dan di udara."

"Memangnya ada kendaraan seperti itu?" tanya naruto tidak yakin.

"Aku tahu! Soal kendaraan serahkan padaku dan pondokku. Tapi aku membutuhkan satu bulan untuk membuatnya. Dan lagipula kita harus menambah kekuatan kita untuk menghadapi musuh semacam akatsuki." Ungkap tenten.

"Tunggu dulu, memangnya apa yang ingin kau buat?" tanya neji.

"Sebuah kapal! Jadi bagaimana? Kita tidak mungkin menggunakan kereta perangkan?" tanya tenten mencoba untuk meyakinkan.

"Tapi bukankah kapal akan terlihat mencolok?" celetuk naruto dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Bodoh! memangnya kau pikir apa fungsi kabut, hah?" maki sasuke membuat naruto sebal karena terus-terusan dikatai bodoh.

"Hmmm... kapal tidak buruk baiklah sudah diputuskan kalian akan menggunakan kapal."

.

.

.

Sebulan telah berlalu dan kapal telah siap. Naruto, sakura, sasuke sudah menjadi semakin kuat. Mereka kini tengah berdiri tepat dihadapan sebuah kapal cantik yang memiliki ukiran seorang wanita cantik mengunakan tunik yunani. Wanita itu tampak terbelenggu tepat di depan badan kapal. Dan sisi kanan kiri badan kapal terdapat tulisan yang dicetak besar-besar bertuliskan.

PUTRI ANDROMEDA.

"Welcome to princess andromeda the fellowship of the light!"

.

.

.

TBC

Huaaa masih kurang panjang ya... semoga entar pas diperjalanan bisa lebih saya mengkalim sakura mengunakan cara piper diklaim saat di lost hero. Dan disini bayangin aja hiruzen sarutobi masih rada muda janggut sama rambutnya masih berwarna coklat. Dan saya mengambil nama the fellowship of the light dari LOTR. Maaf kalau fic ini mengecewakan, dan chap ini saya fokuskan untuk persiapan keberangkatan saja. dan disini kalian udah tau siapa sepuluh orang terkutuk itu dan kemungkinan sasori anatagonis disisni tapi liat aja nanti deh. Dan soal cahaya itu para biju dan jinchuriki.

GLOSARIUM :

Aphrodite/Venus : dewi cinta, kecantikan. Mei terumi( mizukage ke 5)

Apollo : dewa matahari, musik, pengobatan, syair. Namikaze minato

Dionysus/Bachus : dewa anggur dan kebaikan. Jiraya

Chiron : centaurus yang terkenal sudah melatih banyak pahlawan seperti achilles dan heracles/hercules. Hiruzen sarutobi

Zaman keemasan : masa kepeimpinan kronos dimana manusia sering berperang.

Maaf kalau ceritanya gaje dan lain-lain. Dan maaf kalau masih kurang panjang.

Balas review :

Musashi uzumaki :

Makasih authornya juga good *hoek* hehehe. Makasih ya udah review

J :

Oke lanjut... soal naruto punya kekuatan kyuubi itu spoiler. Yap bisa ketahuan bukan naruto itu cahaya kesembilan. Maksih ya udah review.

Keep or delete tergantung review.

Review?


	5. 5 Reibi the key of the light

**DEMIGOD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story © Belladelavuelta_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari novel percy jackson dan heroes of olympus karya **

**Rick riordan**

Kedelapan pasang mata itu menatap dengan pandangan yang berbeda. ada yang terlihat terkejut, ada juga yang terlihat bingung, ada pula yang terlihat bosan, bahkan beberapa di antaranya terlihat sinis dan tidak suka. Sebenarnya apa yang para persekutuan cahaya lihat hingga membuat mereka menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti itu?

"Sasori?" tanya seorang gadis cantik yang diketahui adalah sang fo̱s elenktés, Haruno sakura. Gadis itu menatap terkejut kepada seorang pemuda tanpan dihadapanya, yang kini tengah menyeringai.

Sekarang terjawab sudah apa yang ditatap oleh para persekutuan cahaya, yaitu kehadiran akasuna sasori yang tengah berdiri dengan santainya di dek kapal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sasori?" tanya sasuke dengan nada tak suka yang sangat kentara.

"Well, aku disini untuk melindungi tunanganku tentunya, dan yeah... mungkin sedikit membantu kalian-kalian yang masih belum pengalaman dengan misi." Jawab sasori yang membuat sasuke, neji, naruto, temari, juga tenten mendelik tak suka.

"Dan... lagi pula aku siap menanggung kosekuensinya. Ah ya! Aku juga sudah mendapat izin, lagipula aku juga diberi tugas untuk membantu kakashi menjaga kalian." Lanjut sasori yang membuat semuanya kecuali hinata dan sakura yang berangapan niat sasori baik,– menatap sasori dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Terserah kau saja Akasuna! Tapi perlu diingat, kami tidak menyediakan jasa pemakaman." Balas neji dengan nada sinis sambil menyeringai mengejek.

"tch! Aku tidak butuh jasa pemakaman Hyuuga karena seandainya aku mati pun _elysium_ dengan senang hati menerimaku. Dan perlu diingatkan! Bukan hanya aku yang perlu menanggung kosekuensinya, tapi kau juga Hyuuga!" ingat sasori yang membuat neji langsung bungkam. Sakura yang melihat hal ini langsung mengernyitkan dahi bingung sekaligus penasaran.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi jika kita melanggar peraturan?" tanya sakura dengan sorot mata ingin tahunya.

"Banyak hal buruk yang dapat terjadi." Ucap seorang pria paruh baya yang diketahui adalah sang centaurus Hiruzen.

"Melanggar peraturan kuno sama saja melawan takdir. Para moirae tidak akan diam saja. beberapa diantara kalian kecuali fo̱s elenktés tentunya, harus mati." Penjelasan sang centaurus membuat Sakura, sasuke, dan naruto kaget mendengarnya, berbeda dengan Sasori dan para demigod yang sudah lama tinggal di Camp half-blood.

"Ma-mati? Apa maksudmu mati?" tanya naruto masih dengan raut terkejut.

"Ya, mati. Beberapa dari kalian harus mati agar jumlah persekutuan cahaya tetap tujuh sesuai dengan ramalan. Karena itu untuk Neji, Hinata, dan Sasori harus siap menanggung kosekuensinya." Penjelasan chiron membuat mereka berpikir betapa kejamnya takdir. Pantas saja _calypso_ sangat membenci para _moirae_.

"Baiklah, kurasa mengobrolnya cukup sampai disini saja. sebaiknya kalian cepat pergi sebelum malam." Ingat sang dewa anggur, Jiraya dengan kakashi sang satyr yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya. Tenten menganguk dan langsung berjalan ke kemudi.

"Hmm... baiklah kalau begitu aku mau tidur dulu. Jaa..." pamit naruto yang segera diikuti oleh semuanya yang ingin beristirahat kecuali tenten yang sedang mengemudikan kapal dan kakashi yang menjalankan tugasnya sebagai satyr, juga sakura.

"Umm... aku mau disini saja, aku... belum mau tidur sekalian berjaga." Jawab sakura begitu melihat pandangan bertanya dari sasuke. Sasuke tampak menganguk sebagai respon dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, sementara jiraya dan sang centaurus, hiruzen langsung pergi meninggalkan kapal begitu persiapan lepas landas selesai.

"Yosh! Selesai, kapal siap lepas landas!" dan bersamaan dengan ucapan tenten kapal pun lepas landas menuju langit yang tampak bersinar cerah menyambut petualangan mereka.

.

.

.

Sakura menatap langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang dengan pandangan kosong. Ia kini tengah berdiri di geladak kapal yang sedang terbang melaju dilangit malam. Kapal putri andromeda memang bisa digunakan untuk terbang dan berlayar di laut dan udara.

Pandangan dan pikiranya tampak menerawang ke saat dimana ia dan ibunya berbicara secara empat mata setelah pembentukan The fellowship of the light.

**FLASHBACK**

_Sakura melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti sang ibunda menuju hutan. Ia tampak gelisah, bukan karena ia sedang memasuki hutan yang katanya terdapat banyak monster di malam-malam begini. Namun karena ia akan berbicara dengan sang dewi cinta, yang tak lain adalah ibunya sendiri. Gadis itu benar-benar merasa gugup, pasalnya sudah lama ia berharap dapat berbicara dengan ibunya walau hanya dalam mimpi. Dan begitu kesempatan itu datang, bukanya senang sakura malah merasa was-was seperti akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang tidak mengenakan sebentar lagi._

"_Ibu tahu banyak sekali yang ingin kau bicarakan. Tapi, sebelumnya ibu ingin memberimu ini... sakura." Ucap mei begitu sampai di pedalaman hutan, atau lebih tepatnya di sebuah danau yang dikelilingi banyak pohon. _

_Sakura mengedarkan pandanganya ke sekelilingnya, sekedar untuk mengagumi kunang-kunang yang berterbangan disekitar danau. Ia menatap tangan sang dewi yang mengulurkan sebilah pisau dan sebuah kalung cantik yang terbuat dari kristal berbentuk segi enam (Kalungnya kazahana koyuki di naruto the movie, cuman disini warnanya putih bening)._

"_Apa ini?" tanya sakura dengan mata yang tak lepas dari kedua benda tersebut._

"_Ini adalah _katopris_, pisau ini adalah hadiah dariku. Dulu helen dari troy menggunakan ini untuk melihat sebuah visi seperti kilasan-kilasan yang akan terjadi dalam misimu nanti. Ya... bisa dibilang ini seperti pisau yang bisa kau gunakan untuk melihat masa depan meski hanya kilasan dan tidak jelas, terimalah..." sakura menerima pisau itu dengan was-was ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk berada dalam pisau ini. Sakura sendiri bingung dengan apa yang ia rasakan, bukankah seharusnya ia senang mendapat hadiah dari ibunya?_

"_Dan yang ini adalah kalung kristal segi enam pemberian adikku Hashirama untuk menyimpan kekuatan para cahaya. Pakailah..." Jelas mei sambil menyerahkan sebuah kalung yang langsung diterima oleh sakura. Sakura langsung memakai kalung itu dan seketika kalung itu langsung bersinar terang._

"_Ternyata memang kau orangnya..." Guman mei lirih dengan senyum sedih yang membuat sakura mengernyit bingung._

"_Ah... baiklah, ada yang ingin kau katakan sakura?" tanya mei sementara sakura tampak berpikir._

"_Umm... kenapa kau tidak pernah mengunjungiku?" tanya sakura akhirnya dapat mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini mengganjalnya._

"_Kau tahu jawabanya sakura... para dewa dan dewi tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal yang dilakukan oleh manusia... kami punya tugas untuk menjaga keseimbangan dunia. Kami tidak punya–"_

"_Waktu untuk anak kalian sendiri, huh? Tapi setidaknya kau bisa memberitahuku bahwa kau masih hidup! Kau bisa menemuiku walau hanya beberapa kali! Kau tak tahu bagaimana irinya aku melihat teman-temanku dengan ibu mereka! Salah! Aku bahkan tidak punya teman saat itu, aku beruntung bertemu Naruto dan Sasuke. Aku selalu iri melihat rakyatku yang seumuran denganku bermain dengan ceria berbeda denganku yang menjadi tahanan istana! Aku iri melihat mereka digendong, belajar, dan makan masakan ibunya! Aku ingin keluarga yang seperti itu..." curah sakura dengan nada penuh dengan emosi yang bercampur antara marah, kecewa, dan sedih. Mei melangkahkan kakinya dan langsung memeluk sakura._

"_Maaf... aku juga ingin menjadi seorang ibu yang baik untukmu. Memasak makan malam untukmu, mendengarkan curahan hatimu mengenai cinta pertamamu, mengantarmu ke sekolah, dan membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur. Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa... maafkan aku. Tapi percayalah, aku selalu mengamatimu tumbuh dari jauh." Ungkap mei yang membuat sakura langsung menangis seketika._

"_Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang... hashirama tidak akan suka jika aku meninggalkan olympus terlalu lama." Ujar mei begitu sakura sudah jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya._

"_Oh ya! Satu lagi... bersiaplah dengan onak dan duri dalam kisah cintamu." Ucap mei sebelum pergi meninggalkan sakura._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sakura menghela napasnya dengan berat begitu mengingat kembali hari itu. ia menatap katopris di tanganya, ia belum sama sekali menyentuh katopris sejak hari itu. sakura mebuka sarung penutup katopris dan menatap benda itu dengan intens.

Seketika itu juga ia terkesiap melihat kilasan gambar di bilah pisau itu. ia mendekatkan pisau itu kewajahnya untuk melihat lebih jelas gambar di pisaunya. Terlihat sebuah sosok mahluk berbentuk seperti lintah dengan wajah pucat seperti topeng dan terdapat helaian rambut berwarna merah disisi-sisinya, lalu pemandangan itu berubah menjadi sebuah gurun pasir yang tampak sangat gersang dan menampak sosok dirinya yang tengah memeluk seorang pemuda yang tengah berlutut.

"Sakura! Awas!" teriak tenten yang refleks mebuat sakura menutup kembali pisaunya dan menghidar dari sebuah sosok burung yang terbuat dari petir yang sedang menukik ke arahnya.

Sakura mengeluarkan kedua pedang kembarnya yang ia minta dari anak kabin hephaetus dulu saat di perkemahan. Pedang kembar yang ia beri nama Lux itu langsung ia pakai untuk menebas mahluk yang tadi menyerangnya dengan cara menyilang. Dan seketika itu juga mahluk itu terbuyarkan menjadi debu. Sakura berlari menuju tenten dan kakashi untuk mebantu mereka dari sekumpulan mahluk berbentuk kuda, burung, serigala dan hewan lainya yang terbuat dari badai dan petir yang bergemercik kemana-mana.

Ia menerjang salah satu mahluk yang berbentuk kuda dengan kedua pedang Luxnya yang terbuat dari perunggu langit. Ia menebas dengan cepat dua mahluk sekaligus membuat tenten terpana. Tenten memang sudah mendengar rumor yang mengatakan sakura itu hebat dalam hal berpedang tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa gadis itu sehebat ini.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" tanya naruto kaget begitu ia dan yang lain tiba di geladak kapal saat mendengar suara-suara aneh. kedua sapphire itu langsung mebulat terkejut melihat kapal mereka di serang oleh sekumpulan..err mahluk yang naruto lupa namanya.

"_Anemoi thuella_, roh badai! Cepat bantu kami!" jawab sakura sambil berusaha menaiki sosok roh badai yang berbentuk kuda dan langsung menebas lehernya.

Naruto segera mengeluarkan panahnya dan menembakan panah-panah api yang melesat dengan cepat mengenai beberapa roh badai, begitu pula dengan neji dan hinata yang langsung menembakan beberapa anak panah berelemen angin dan air. Sasuke dan sasori tampak mengeluarkan pedang mereka yang terbuat dari _besi stygian_ pemberian ayah mereka, dan langsung menrejang beberapa mahluk. Temari pun tak tinggal diam, ia langsung mengeluarkan beberapa jarum dan melemparnya tepat ke arah para roh badai. Shikamaru? Ia masih tertidur dikamarnya.

"Fiuh...haahhh melelahkan sekali ya, tapi tadi itu sangat menyenangkan..." komentar naruto begitu mereka sudah pertarunga dengan roh badai selesai.

"Sepertinya kita sudah sampai..." ucap sasuke menghiraukan komentar naruto.

.

.

.

Para persekutuan cahaya memutuskan untuk pergi menuju hutan ilusi begitu sampai di otogakure, setelah mendengar penjelasan sasuke mengenai desa mimpi tersebut. Sakura tampak heran melihat sasuke yang sepertinya tahu banyak tentang otogakure.

Mereka terus berjalan menelusuri pedalaman hutan dengan sikap waspada. Sasori tampak berjalan beriringan dengan sasuke yang saling menatap dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Kau tahu... aku berharap para moirae mengenyahkanmu." Ungkap sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Heh! Mereka tidak akan berani menghabisiku, mereka mungkin akan mengenyahkan pengecut sepertimu, Uchiha." Balas sasori yang membuat sasuke terkejut karena sasori baru saja menyebut nama marganya.

"Ba-bagima–"

"Well, lihat apa yang kutemui. fo̱s elenktés dan para persekutuan cahaya?" ucap seorang pemuda yang cukup tampan dengan rambut hitam legam dan mata sewarna batu onyx.

"Siapa kau?!" tanya sakura dengan sikap waspada.

"Aku adalah _Hypnos_ sang dewa mimpi. Tapi well, berhubung nama itu begitu kuno kalian boleh memangilku shisui. Aku adalah penjaga dari desa ini, dan zeus sudah meberitahuku akan kedatangan kalian jadi disini aku hanya ingin menyapa sekaligus mengingatkan." Jawab sang dewa dengan penekanan pada kata 'Mengingatkan'

"Begitu melewati batas ini dan masuk kedalam kalian akan menghadapi beberapa mahluk menyebalkan dan tentunya sang pemegang kunci. Jangan gegabah! Tetap tenang dan gunakan otak kalian!" Ingat sang dewa kepada para persekutuan cahaya terlebih ke pada naruto. Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, shisui langsung pergi menghilang.

Benar saja apa yang dikatakan oleh shisui, baru saja mereka berjalan beberapa langkah mereka langsung dihadapakan oleh mahluk menyebalkan yang shisui maksud.

"Dracaena..." ucap temari begitu melihat sosok itu.

Sakura langsung menyiapkan Lux untuk menyerang sama halnya dengan Naruto, Hinata, dan neji yang menyiapkan busurnya juga sasuke dengan pedang stygiannya dan tenten serta shikamaru dengan belati mereka.

"Kelamaan!" komentar sasori yang dengan gerakan cepat mengeluarkan sebuah boneka berukuran manusia dewasa yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. bibir tipis sasori tampak berkomat-kamit membuat boneka berbentuk seorang wanitaa memakai baju serba putih itu membuka mulutnya dan membuat mereka yang menyaksikan terkesiap, karena para dracaena langsung mati begitu saja terhisap rohnya.

"Sudah selesai, ayo siapkan diri kalian untuk musuh yang sebenarnya." Ucap sasori bersamaan dengan munculnya sesosok mahluk berbentuk lintah yang sama persisi dengan apa yang sakura lihat di katoprisnya.

"fo̱s elenktés..." ucap sosok itu dengan nada dingin dan sedikit melengking yang mengerikan.

"siapa kau?!" tanya sakura dengan was-was.

"Aku reibi dewa tanpa ekor, sang pemegang kunci cahaya."

.

.

.

TBC

Hahhh akhirnya selesai dan masih tetep kurang panjang. Oh ya! Kakashi itu satyr dan tugas satyr itu melindungi demigod. Dan saya menjadikan Uchiha shisui Hypnos disini hehehe. Dan hanya sekedar mengingatkan tentang reibi, masih ingat dengan amaru di naruto the movie 5? Yap! Ini si lintah ekor enol yang waktu itu nyerang narusaku di reruntuhan.

Maaf kalau mengecewakan ya...

GLOSARIUM :

Elysium : surga di dunia bawah

Calypso : seorang gadis yang merupakan putra atlas yang dihukum oleh para dewa dengan terjebak di sebuah pulah bernama ogigya

Moirae : para perajut benang takdir, berjumlah 3 orang

Katopris : pisau milik helen troy yang bisa melihat kilasan masa depan

Perunggu langit : bahan untuk membuat pedang yang dapat melenyapkan monster

Besi stygian : bahan untuk mebuat pedang yang terbuat dari air sungai styx

Dracaena : monster denga wujud setengah manusia dan ular

Hypnos : dewa mimpi dan tidur. Uchiha shisui

Nah! Kalau ingin ada yang ditanyain tanya aja lewat PM sama kotak review.

Balas review :

Zalin :

Yoa fans beratnya hehe, wah kau juga fansnya? Oke makasih ya... udah review

Helshkia lei lipuli :

Oke keep! Makasih ya udah review

Makasih ya buat yang udah review

Minta conkrit, saran, masukan, dan review dong? Flame? Boleh deh... :D


	6. 6 Amaru gift

**DEMIGOD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story © Belladelavuelta_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari novel percy jackson dan heroes of olympus karya **

**Rick riordan**

"Aku reibi dewa tanpa ekor, sang pemegang kunci cahaya." Ucap sosok itu dengan suara dinginya yang sedikit melengking.

"Aku akan membnatumu fo̱s elenktés, tapi sebelum itu aku harus menguji seberapa pantasnya dirimu..." ucap sosok itu bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang kini menyusut seukuran sekitar tiga meter. Sosok itu membelah tubuhnya menjadi lima bagaian dan berucap dengan suara yang mengerikan.

"Ayo kita mulai!"

DUARRRR!

Tiba-tiba terjadi sebuah ledakan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan membuat mereka refleks memejamkan matanya. Ledakan cahaya itu membuat para persekutuan cahaya terpencar dengan berpasangan kecuali Sakura. Naruto dan Hinata, Neji dengan Tenten, Shikamaru dan Temari, Sasori dengan Sasuke, dan Sakura sendiri.

Naruto and Hinata side!

"A-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap ke sekelilingnya.

Hinata dan Naruto kini tengah berdiri di sebuah padang rumput yang memiliki tinggi hingga mencapai pinggang mereka. Hanya mereka berdua disana. Mereka tidak mendapati para the fellowship yang lainya.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi kita harus tetap waspada." Jawab Naruto sambil menyiapkan busur panahnya.

Hinata menanguk dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto. Hianta dan neruto berdiri dengan saling memungungi, tatapan mereka tampak tajam. Tiba-tiba angin yang sangat kencang menerpa mereka dengan kerasnya, refleks Hinata dan Naruto segera menutup mata mereka dengan lengan mereka.

"Mari kita lihat apa yang kalian punya..." ucap sesosok mahluk yang diketahui adalah reibi, yaang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Naruto dan Hinata ketika angin besar itu sudah berhenti.

Baik Naruto maupun Hinata tampak tidak siap ketika sosok itu tiba-tiba melayangkan tinjunya kearah Naruto dan Hinata, membuat keduanya langsung terpental beberapa meter ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Tch sial!" umpat Naruto sambil mencoba kembali berdiri. Pemuda itu mengambil salah satu anak panah yang memiliki nama ventus yang diberikan apollo saat melatih Naruto memanah dulu saat diperkemahan.

Ia memicingkan matanya bersiap membidik. Pemuda itu menjadikan kepala sang reibi sebagai target.

WUUSSSHHH...

Anak panah ventus Naruto melesat dengan cepat dengan percikan-percikan petir membentuk rupa seekor elang membuatnya seperti roh badai yang menyerang kapal mereka waktu itu. Naruto menyeringai ketika melihat anak panah ventusnya mengenai kepala sang reibi. Namun seringainya langsung lenyap ketika anak panah ventus itu hanya melesat menembus kepala sang reibi.

"Ba-bagaimana?!" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa dengan raut muka terkejut.

"Kau membutukan lebih dari sekedar anak panah ajaib untuk mengalahkanku..." jawab reibi dengan suara mengerikannya.

"Naruto! Ku-kurasa aku mengerti maksudnya." Ungkap Hinata yang membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan.

"Ki-kita harus menggunakan berkah o-orangtua kita..." jawab Hinata yang membuat Naruto mengernyit bingung.

"Aku tidak menge- Ah! Kau benar Hinata! Aku mengerti! Baiklah, tapi... kita membutuhkan air." Ujar Naruto yang mau tak mau mebuat Hinata berpikir juga.

'kau selalu bisa memanggil air Hinata..'

"A-aku mungkin bisa memangil air, ta-tapi bisakah kau mengalihkan perhatianya sementara aku berkosentrasi?" tanya Hinata yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan sebuah cengiran mantap oleh Naruto.

"Hm! Serahkan padaku Hinata!" jawab Naruto sementara Hinata langsung memejamkan matanya berusaha mengumpulkan kosentrasinya.

Naruto berlari menerjang sang reibi dan langsung menyabetkan tanganya yang membuat kulit reibi sedikit tergores karena sabetan Naruto tadi memang tajam karena Naruto menaruh elemen angin yang ia pelajari dengan ayahnya sewaktu di perkemahan. Naruto melompat mundur menghindar saat sang dewa menghantamkan tinjunya. Ia dengan cepat memusatkan energi di kakinya dan langsung menendang perut sang reibi membuat sang dewa terpental beberapa meter.

Sementara itu disis lain Hinata mulai merasakan sebuah sentakan yang tak asing lagi diperutnya. Sentakan ini adalah sentakan yang biasa muncul ketika ia sedang mengendalikan atau mengontrol air.

"Naruto, sekarang!" ingat Hinata yang langsung membuat Naruto menyingkir dengan cepat secepat cahaya dari reibi. Tiba-tiba saja rerumputan disekitar reibi berubah menjadi air yang sangat banyak dan menyelubungi sang dewa. Naruto mengikuti naluri dan langsung menembakan anak panah ventusnya sekali lagi yang membuat air yang menyelubungi sang dewa tercampur menjadi air yang mengadung listrik jutaan volt.

"Arrrrggghhhttttt!" teriak sang dewa kesakitan dan langsung terbuyarkan menjadi debu.

"Well, tadi itu cukup menyenagkan ya, Hinata-chan?" ungkap sekaligus tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Hinata membuat gadis itu sedikit terpekik kaget.

"Eh... i-iya"

.

.

.

Neji and Tenten side!

"Hyaaa! Mati kau!" pekik Tenten sambil melempar beberapa belati ke arah sang dewa reibi.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?!" tanya Tenten dengan terkejut karena luka yang timbul pada sang dewa tertutup dan sembuh dengan cepatnya.

"Kita tidak bisa mengalahkan dewa hanya dengan senjata kita harus menggunakan berkah orang tua kita." Jelas Neji dan langsung memejamkan matanya untuk mengumpulkan kosentrasi sebanyak mungkin.

Tenten yang mengerti Neji membutuhkan banyak waktu, langsung menerjang sang dewa dengan menggunakan beberapa belati miliknya.

'apa yang terjadi' tanya batin Tenten ketika ia merasakan hawa dingin yang tiba-tiba saja menyeliputi tempat mereka kini. Tenten membalikan badanya untuk melihat Neji dan mendapati hawa dingin itu berasal dari Neji.

Kedua bola mata coklat caramel Tenten terbelalak kaget ketika tangan sang reibi hanya tinggal beberapa centi lagi darinya. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya pasrah menerima apapun yang akan terjadi padanya. Namun kepasrahan itu tergantikan dengan rasa bingung, karena ia tidak merasakan sakit dan secara refleks ia langsung membuka kedua bola matanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati tangan sang dewa tak bergerak dan hanya beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Tenten mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Neji dan mendapati pemuda itu kini tengah menyeringai.

"Ne-Neji..." guman Tenten dengan sedikt tergagap karena terpesona melihat ketampanan sang elf. Tenten menahan napas saat menyadari apa yang baru Neji lakukan. Neji baru saja membekukan darang sang dewa membuat Tenten yang tadinya terpesona menjadi bergidik ngeri.

'dia... menyeramkan...'

.

.

.

Sasusaso side !

"Kau pikir kau lebih hebat dariku bocah!"

"Oh tentu saja! kau tak lebih dari sekedar tukang pamer Akasuna!"

"Hei! Jangan bawa-bawa marga dong Uchiha!"

"Kau sendiri bawa-bawa marga bodoh!"

"Tch! Kau menyebalkan!"

"kau lebih menyebalkan!"

"Kau menantangku hah?!"

"Ayo maju muka bayi!"

"Kesini kau pantat ayam!"

Tunggu dulu! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dibagian sasusaso? Kemana sang dewa reibi yang harusnya melawan mereka? Oh ternyata sang dewa sudah tamat riwayatnya, karena kedua putra hades itu sudah menghancurkanya dengan kekuatan mereka. Yah... dan akhirnya mereka malah tiba-tiba berantem karena musuh udah keburu mati duluan. Ya sudah kita langsung skip saja, mari kita lihat shikatema saja.

.

.

.

"Shikamaru! apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" tanya Temari dengan setengah membentak kesal saat mendapati Shikamaru sedang duduk santai di bawah sebuah pohon dan memejamkan matanya.

"Aku sedang berpikir, kau... lawan saja dulu dia..." jawab Shikamaru mebuat Temari ingin menghanguskannya sekarang juga dengan petir. Tapi sayang sebuah hantaman ia dapatkan dari sang reibi tanpa sempat menghanguskan Shikamaru terlebih dahulu.

"Hei kau, putri zeus! Apa kau bodoh? kau kan tinggal menghanguskannya saja dan setelah itu... semuanya selesai bukan." Seru Shikamaru mebuat Temari berpikir 'ia juga ya kok aku gak kepikiran?' Temari memejamkan matanya berkosentrasi.

Tiba-tiba terjadi suatu hal yang aneh. bulu kuduk kedua demigod itu tampak berdiri, tidak! Bukan hanya bulu kuduk, tapi rambut mereka juga.

JDUARRRR!

Suara petir yang menyambar tampak mengagetkan Shikamaru sementara Temari hanya menyeringai sambil menatap debu sang reibi.

'Lain kali aku harus berhati-hari... putri zeus memang mengerikan...'

.

.

.

Sakura side!

"Kau bukan apa-apa tanpa kekuatan cahayamu Sakura..." ucap sang reibi yang dibalas dengan sabetan pedang oleh Sakura.

"Aku akan membantumu fos elenktes, tapi kau harus membuktikan kekuatanmu dulu... kau harus mengalahkanku... sebutkan, katakan padaku apa kekuatan ternesarmu fos elenktes? Berpedang? Atau..."

"Perasaan..." potong Sakura sambil tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang reibi.

"Aku tahu siapa kau... perasaan benci itu... aku bisa merasakanya... ntah mengapa aku bisa mengerti..." sang dewa tertegun mendengar peryataan Sakura. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya berpendar sangat terang dan terasa sangat menyilaukan di mata Sakura. Sakura secara refleks memejamkan matanya dan ketika ia mebuka matanya lagi, pemandangan sudah berubah.

Gadis itu kini tengah berdiri di sebuah kilas balik sang dewa reibi. Dihadapanya terdapat seorang gadis yang cukup cantik berambut merah panjang dengan mata seindah batu aquamarine. Gadis itu kini tengah duduk bersimpuh dihadapan seorang pria paruh baya yang memiliki ramput putih pucat panjang.

"Tolong jadikan aku muridmu..." ucap gadis itu dengan sorot mata memohon.

"Amaru tapi..." pria itu tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, karena gadis bernama Amaru itu sudah memotongnya.

"Akan ku terima apapun resikonya! Kumohon..." potong Amaru dan tanpa disadari oleh gadis itu, pria berambut putih itu kini tengah menyeringai, membuat Sakura bergidik melihatnya.

"Baiklah... tapi kau harus menerima resikonya..."

Tiba-tiba pemandangan itu berganti menjadi kilas balik lainya. Sakura kini tengah menatap sosok Amaru dengan pria paruh baya tadi. Sakura menahan napasnya ketika menyadari Amaru dan pria itu dikelilingi oleh mayat-mayat yang tampaknya masih baru, terlihat dari darahnya yang masih segar. Amaru dan pria itu kini tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah jalan desa, yang dikelilingi oleh rumah-rumah penduduk.

"Kenapa Amaru? Bukankah kau bilang kau akan menerima segala resikonya?" tanya pria paruh baya itu dengan senyum mengejek.

"Ini semua salah sensei! Aku menerima resiko apapun... tapi tidak dengan resiko kehilangan tempat kelahiranku. Sensei... balas dendam itu salah... aku mengerti rasa–"

"Tidak! Kau tidak mengerti rasanya apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu dirampas begitu saja!"

"Tapi membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah juga salah sensei! Kau bukan kau sensei, sadarlah!"

"Kau sama saja dengan mereka Amaru!" bersamaan dengan itu, sang sensei langsung maju menerjang Amaru dan.

Jleb!

Pedang sang sensei itu menancap tepat di jantung Amaru, dan seketika itu pemandangan itu langsung terbuyar dan mengendalikan Sakura ketempat asalnya bersama sang reibi.

"Amaru... kau, namamu Amaru!" pernyataan Sakura membuat sang dewa tersentak kaget sementara Sakura kini sedang mengernyitkan dahinya mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah! Jangan bilang kau Amaru yang itu, maksudku Amaru si pedang merah?" pekik Sakura sambil tersenyum sumeringah.

"Ya... aku memang Amaru si pedang merah. Baiklah, aku salah meremehkan kekuatanmu fos elenktes... aku akan membantumu, tapi aku masih ingin menguji kemampuanmu... jadi aku, Amaru si pedang merah menantangmu untuk bertarung, fos elenktes!"

"Dengan senang hati" bersamaan dengan jawaban Sakura, sang dewa pun berpendar dan seketika tubuhnya berubah menjadi sosok seorang gadis dengan rambut merah panjang.

Gadis yang diketahui Amaru itu mengeluarkan pedangnya yang diberi nama Red itu karena bilah pedang itu memang berwarna merah seperti namanya. Seemntara Sakura langsung mengeluarkan pedang luxnya.

Keduanya berlari menerjang dan..

TRANG!

Dua bilah perunggu langit itu saling beradu dengan saling bergesekan satu sama lain. Sakura melakukan gerakan menebas dengan pedang ditangan kirinya,yang langsung ditangkis dengan cepat oleh Amaru. Amaru tampak menyeringai mengejek.

"Hanya segitukah kemapuanmu." Bersamaan dengan perkataan Amaru, Sakura memutar tubuhnya membuat bilah pedang di tangan kananya mengenai pergelangan tangan Amaru yang menggengam pedang. Tidak hanya itu, gerakan memutar Sakura tadi juga membuat gagang pedang di tangan kirinya menghantam kepala Amaru dengan keras membuat gadis itu meringis dan sedikit terdorong kedepan.

"Tch!" decih Amaru bersamaan dengan kedua tanganya yang kini tengah membuat gerakan menusuk ke arah Sakura, namun dengan cepat Sakura menangkisnya dengan kedua bilah pedang kembarnya. Kini giliran Sakura yang menyeringai, gadis itu melepaskan kungkungan pedangnya pada pedang Amaru ia melompat dan menedang perut Amaru keras-keras, mebuat Amaru terdorong beberapa meter kebelakan.

"Akh!" erang Amaru, gadis itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran. Dan saat penglihatannya sudah jernih, ia dikejutkan dengan ujung bilah Sakura yang kini hanya beberapa centimeter dari wajahnya.

"Pernah dengar Sakura dan pedang cahayanya?" tanya Sakura dengan seringai kemenangan terpatri diwajahnya.

"Hmph! Baiklah kau menang bocah! Aku akui, aku salah meremehkan kemampuan berpedangmu... baiklah, kalau begitu kini aku bisa pergi..." ucap Amaru dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Pergi? Bukankah kau bilang kau akan membantuku?" tanya Sakura dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Ya... aku akan membantumu dengan memberikan kekuatanku, tapi aku tidak ikut dalam perjalanan..." jawab Amaru sambil bengkit berdiri. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya dan meletakan jari telunjuknya di dahi Sakura. Mulutnya tampak berkomat-kamit mengumankan sesuatu.

Entah apa yang membuat Sakura memejamkan matanya, gadis itu hanya merasa harus. Kalung kristal segi enam Sakura tampak berpendar terang dan bersamaan dengan itu kedua mata Sakura yang tadinya terpejam itu terbuka menampakan dua buah manik yang tadinya emerald itu, menjadi sebua manik violet dengan garis-garis melengkung di kedua sisi kanan kirinya (Rinnegan).

"Dengan ini kau dapat menemukan para cahaya... perjalananmu akan berat fos elenktes... cepat atau lembat, perlahan orang yang kau sayang akan pergi dari sisimu... perjalananmu baru dimulai... mimpi punya cara untuk menunjukan jalanya Sakura..." dan bersamaan dengan kata-katanya Amaru menghilang bersama cahanya yang sangat terang, membuat Sakura sekali lagi memejamkan kedua matanya yang kini sudah kembali menjadi manik emerald.

.

.

.

Chiron pernah berkata bahwa mimpi seorang demigod berarti sebuah pertanda atau sebuah visi. Karena saat tertidur, jiwa seorang demigod tidak pada tempatnya dan bisa jadi berkeluyuran. Sama dengan Sakura, mungkin kali ini jiwanya sedang berkeluyuran karena kini jiwa Sakura tengah mendengar dan melihat apa yang dilakukan musuh.

Sakura atau Sakura dalam mimpi kini tengah berdiri dihadapan tiga orang yang sosoknya tidak jelas tengah berdikusi dalam penerangan yang remang-remang.

"Jadi dia sudah berhasil mendapatkan rinnegan?" tanya salah satu sosok yang diketahui berjenis kelamin laki-laki dari suaranya.

"Ya... mata-mata kita baru saja melaporkan." Jawab salah sosok yang kali ini memiliki suara yang terdengar seprti perempuan menandakan bahwa sosok itu berjenis kelamin perempuan.

"Ssssttttt! Dia di sini, aku dapat merasakan jiwanya..." ucap sosok lainya yang diketahui adalah seorang lelaki.

"Hm, dia benar-benar seperti leluhurnya..."

"Biar aku yang mengurus..." bersamaan dengan ucapan salah satu sosok itu, pemandangan Sakura kini terblokir spenuhnya oleh kedua manik pupil berwarna merah, semerah darah dengan ketiga titik di pupilnya (Sharingan).

"Hosh..hosh..hosh.." bunyi napas Sakura yang tampak terengah-engah. Seluruh tubuhnya kini dibanjiri oleh keringat dingin. Bayangan pupil mata dengan manik yang mengerikan membuatnya sedikit bergidik.

Sakura kini tengah berada di dalam kamarnya di putri andromeda setelah kemarin, ia jatuh pingsang bersamaan dengan perginya Amaru. Para persekutuan cahaya kini tengah berlayar menuju sunagakure berdasarkan petunjuk dari katopris milik Sakura. Ya... Sakura sudah memberitahukan tentang katopris kepada teman-temannya, dan saat itu visi dalam bilahnya semakin jelas. Ternyata gurun yang terdapat di pisau Sakura adalah sebuah gurun yang terletak di suna menurut Temari. Sakura sendiri heran kenapa ia tidak menyadari itu sebelumnya, padahgal ia inikan putri kerajaan black rose.

Tok...tok...tok

Bunyi ketukkan pintu membuat Sakura lansung mengalihkan pandanganya menuju sosok uchiha Sasuke yang kini tengah berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya.

"Kita sudah sampai..."

.

.

.

TBC

Balas review :

J:

Oke lanjut... soal saso kawan atau musuh jawabanya bisa iya bisa juga gak hehehe ntar ntah di chap keberapa juga terungkap kok hehehe

Nitya-chan :

Oke! Makasih ya udah review

Puchan :

Oke ntar akan saya coba, makasih ya udah review

Han :

Wah makin bingung? apa saya bawaainnya kurang jelas? Maaf ya kalau gitu ntar saya belajar lagi deh biar gak banyak yang ngebingungin hehe.. makasih ya udah review

Oke semoga fic nya gak mengecewakan ya kawan-kawan hehehe :D

Minta review, conkrit, dan flame juga boleh kok ?


	7. 7 Tsubaki Gaara

**DEMIGOD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story © Belladelavuelta_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari novel percy jackson dan heroes of olympus karya **

**Rick riordan**

Sakura menatap hampar padang pasir dihadapanya dengan tatapan tajam. Gadis itu menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya bebarengan dengan terpejamnya kedua matanya menyembunyikan dua buah permata emerald.

Semua menahan napas saat melihat kedua mata sang fos elenktes yang tadinya itu terpejam, pasalnya kini manik emerald sang fos elenktes telah digantikan dengan pupil yang berwarna ungu dengan garis-garis melengkung di kedua sisinya.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuruni kapal Andromeda dan berjalan ditengah gurun sendirian dengan tatapan lurus, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti dibarengi dengan kedua tanganya yang tampak membentuk sebuah segel dan tiba-tiba saja muncul seekor burung yang memiliki bentuk aneh, dan memiliki warna biru muda lembut seperti jiwa. Sakura mengankat tanganya mengisaratkan para The fellowship of the light untuk mendekat, yang langsung dilakukan oleh para persekutuan cahaya.

Sebenarnya dari tadi the fellowship of the ring bertanya-tanya, apa yang membuat sang fos elenktes menyuruh tenten mendaratkan Putri Andromeda tepat ditengah gurun yang memiliki julukan sarang hantu, karena well banyak yang mengatakan sering mendengar suara, jeritan, maupun nyanyian digurun ini, dan biasanya itu terjadi tengah malam. Menurut legenda, dulu tempat ini pernah diinjak oleh sekumpul prajurit yang dipimpin oleh seorang pangeran dan semua prajurit itu menghilang bersamaan dengan badai pasir, yang hanya menyisakan si pangeran. tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi dengan si pangeran setelahnya, dan kini itu semua tetap menjadi misteri.

"Burung ini menyuruh kita untuk mengikutinya." Jelas sakura ketika jarak para persekutuan cahaya hanya satu langkah darinya.

"Ayo..."

.

.

.

Ini sudah tengah malam ketika para persekutuan cahaya menghentikan langkah mereka secara serempak ketika mendengar suara atau lebih tepatnya lantunan nyanyian dengan nada tinggi dan terkesan menyeramkan. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah badai pasir tampak melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah mereka yang tampak tidak siap dengan serangan mendadak dari sang badai.

"Tutup mata kalian dan lindungi tubuh kalian dengan kekuatan dewa kalian!" komando sasuke dengan setengah berteriak, yang langsung dituruti oleh para persekutuan cahaya.

Para persekutuan cahaya tampak membelalakan mata mereka dengan raut muka kaget saat mendapati diri mereka dikelilingi oleh berbagai macam sosok yang mengerikan, saat badai pasir berhenti. Sosok itu adalah manusia yang tidak terlihat seperti manusia lagi dikarenakan tubuh mereka yang tampak mendapat banyak goresan yang cukup dalam hingga menampakn daging mereka yang busuk serta tulang merka yang berwarna kusam, tidak seperti tulang pada umumnya. Bahkan beberapa diantara mereka ada yang kulitnya tampak mengelupas, mereka seperti mayat hidup.

Para persekutuan cahaya tampak mempersiapkan senjata mereka masing-masing, bersiap menyerang. Namun terjadi hal diluar dugaan. Sosok lainya dengan wujud yang berbeda tampak muncul dengan tubuh yang melayang di udara. Sosok itu memiliki wujud berupa tubuh transparan yang tampak seperti sebuah asap, mereka memiliki bentuk berupa sosok seorang wanita dilihat dari postur tubuh meraka dan gaun yunani yang mereka kenakan, mereka memiliki hidung yang pesek seperti ular dengan mata bermanikan ruby serta mulu dengan bibir hitam yang seperti membusuk. Sosok itu berjumlah lima.

"_Kami adalah iblis terdalam jurang Tartarus yang dikutuk untuk menjaga tempat ini oleh para dewata. Siapapun kalian, kalian harus mati karena tidak ada siapapun yang boleh menyentuh tempat ini..._" ucap kelima sosok iblis itu dengan beberangan dan dengan nada yang melengking tinggi dan mengerikan.

"Tunggu! Kami kesini atas perintah dewata! Aku adalah fos elenktes! Para dewata yang mengirim kami kesini!" kata sakura dengan nada tajam berbahaya.

"_Fos...elenktes..._" dan bersamaan dengan gumanan para iblis, suasana terasa menjadi lebih mencekam, tiba-tiba saja mereka dikelilingi kepulan debu pasir yang membuat pandangan mereka mengabur.

"Jangan panik! Tetap diposisi kalian dan bersiaplah untuk serangan!" teriak temari bersamaan dengan para iblis yang mulai bernyanyi lagu kematian.

"_sang kematian datang mengambil jiwa... berjalanlah di kegelapan dengan membawa koin dracma... charon akan mengantur ke pada ketiga hakim... kemana kau akan ditentukan?... elysium?...Asphodel?... atau padang hukuman?... hihihi~_" nyanyian para iblis membuat suasana terasa semakin mencekam ditambah dengan para mayat hidup yang mulai menyerang mereka yang tampak berusaha melawan dan menghadapi serangan sebisa mereka.

Di tengah pertarungan tampak sebuah cahaya kebiruan tampak bersinar terang dan mengusir kepulan debu yang menyelubungi para persekutuan cahaya, dan membuat para iblis menjerit karena takut.

Lalu cahaya itu meredup dan membentuk menjadi seekor burung yang tadi keluar dari segel sakura. Tiba-tiba burung itu menghilang, bebarengan dengan terjadinya sebuah guncangan yang cukup besar dan tiba-tiba dihadapan mereka pasir tampak menggumpal dan membentuk suatu sosok yang sangat mengerikan. Sosok itu terbuat dari gumpalah pasir yang membentuk sosok menyerupai seekor rakun, hanya saja ukurannya sangatlah tinggi bahkan lebih tinggi dan lebih besar dibandingkan si ekor nol, reibi.

"Aku adalah Ichibi no Shukaku, Aku adalah cahaya di padang pasir. Fos elenktes kini berdiri dihadapanku, tapi aku tak mau secepat itu tunduk. Hadapilah aku..."

"And let me see your center!" bersamaan dengan ucapannya tiba-tiba pasir dibawah kaki para persekutuan cahaya yang kemudian membentuk tangan dan berusaha melilit dan menarik kaki mereka. Refleks para persekutuan cahaya berusaha menghindar, menangkis, bahkan menebas tangan-tangan itu.

"Apa-apaan itu ?!" kata naruto dengan setengah berteriak, menyatakan ketidak terimaannya atas kegagalannya menebas tangan pasir shukaku, pasalnya saat sasori menebas tangan-tangan yang berusaha menariknya itu, tangan itu tersambung lagi setelah berhasil dia tebas.

"Kyaaaaa..." teriak Tenten yang kini kakinya sedang di tarik menjauh oleh tangan-tangan mengerikan itu.

"Tenten!" teriak neji yang langsung menggunakan kekuatan dewatanya untuk mengubah pasir-pasir yang melilit tubuh tenten menjadi bunga-bunga es. Dan dengan secepat kilat Hinata mencairkan bunga-bunga es itu membuat tubuh tenten menjadi basah kuyup.

Neji langsung membantu tenten untuk berdiri, namun terjadi hal diluar dugaan, dengan gerakan cepat tangan-tangan pasir milik shukaku menarik Tenten,Neji, dan Hinata. Tak hanya itu, tangan tangan itu juga menarik para persekutuan cahaya yang lainya kecuali Sakura. Tiba-tiba muncul dinding-dinding yang berbentuk seperti sebuah penjara yang langsung mengurung para persekutuan cahaya.

Sakura melihat kearah para p[ersekutuan cahaya yang kini tengah berusaha membebaskan diri mereka dengan segala usaha. Neji yang berusaha membekukan pasir-pasir, Hinata yang berusaha mengubah molekul pasir dengan air, naruto yang malah membuat angin ribut dan langsung saja mendapat jitakan dari temari, sasuke yang berusaha menebas jeruji pasir dengan pedangnya, sasori yang mencoba menghancurkan jeruji pasir dengan boneka jiwanya, dan Temari yang tampak meneriaki sesuatu yang sakura tidak mengerti ke arah shukaku.

Tidak ingin semuanya berakhir sia-sia, tanpa pikir panjang sakura berlari maju menerjang sang ekor satu yang tengah lengah, dan menikamkan pedang cahayanya tepat di jantung sang ekor satu. Dan hal itu sekali lagi terjadi, sebuah cahaya terang yang membawa sakura pada sebuah kilas balik.

sakura kini tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah gurun di malam hari yang dengan pencahayaan redup-redup dari bintang-bintang. Sakura menajamkan penglihatan matanya ketika melihat sebuah siluet orang-orang yang kini sakura sadari sebagai sepasukan prajurit. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati para prajurit itu yang kini tengah beristirahat.

Sakura memperhatikan mereka yang mengenakan pakaian ala prajurit dengan prisai, pelindung, dan pedang yang terbuat dari perunggu. Sakura mengedarkan pandangan matanya yang langsung terjatuh pada sosok pemuda berambut merah bata dengan tatto Ai kanji di dahinya, dari pakaiannya sakura langsung mengetahui kalau ia adalah seorang pangeran dari salah satu kerajaan suna yang meminpin para prajuritnya saat ini. Sakura memperhatikan lambang bunga kamelia yang terdapat di setiap bendera yang dibawa para prajurit. Bunga kamelia itu berwarna putih namun karena beberapa noda bercak darah, bunga itu jadi terlihat seperti berwarna merah.

Sakura memejamkan matanya berusaha mengingat sesuatu dan langsung terpekik sendiri ketika menyadari bahwa yang berusaha kilas balik tunjukan pada sakura adalah

_bahwa para prajurit didepanya ini adalah para prajurit yang menurut legenda hilang ditelan sebuah badai pasir, dan– _

BOOOMMM! WUUUSSSHHH!

"Tetap tenang! Dan gunakan prisai kalian! Cari gua terdekat untuk berlindung!" komando sang pangeran pada para prajuritnya yang tampak kalang kabut.

"Kita akan mati!"

"Habislah sudah!"

"Dewa zeus! Lindungilah kami!"

"Kalian dengar apa yang dikatakan Gaara-sama! Lakukan dan kita pasti akan baik-baik saja!" teriak salah satu prajurit yang membuat seluruh perhatian teralih padanya.

"Ya, dia benar! Ayo!" timpal salah seorang parajurit lagi, namun mereka terlambat karna badai dengan cepat menyerang mereka, dan menghujami mereka dengan pasir-pasir yang bergerak begitu cepat dan melukai kulit mereka.

Sang pangeran yang tadi dipanggil dengan sebutan Gaara-sama berusaha melindungi para prajuritnya yang tampak kewalahan dengan prisainya, namun sesuatu mengalihkannya. Gaara melihat seorang gadis dengan pakaian prajuritnya, namun tudung serta masker yang menutupi wajahnya sudah terbuka dan ia tampak memegangi dadanya dengan wajah kesakitan dan dengan posisi berlutut. Napas gadis itu, tampak tersengal-sengal dan bersamaan dengan itu Gaara menyadari siapa gadis itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kakaknya.

Badai masih terus menerjang, namun tak sedikitpun dari badai itu melukai Gaara. Gaara tidak kehabisan napas seperti yang lain atau terluka dan terhantam batu reruntuhan kuno yang terbawa, atau pula tergores oleh pasir-pasir yan menerjang.

Gaara terus melangkahkan kakinya berjalan medekati sang kakak dengan susah payah.

"Temari Nii..." Mata emerald sakura langsung terbelalak ketika menyadari gadis itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan temari sang putri zeus.

"Gaara... heh, jangan pernah... menangap remeh... seorang... perempuan... kami ju–...ga... bisa melang...gar... peraturan...uhuk...seper...ti...kalian" Temari pergi beserta hembusan napas terakhirnya dengan senyum puas diwajahnya bersamaan dengan itu setes air mata jatuh dari salah satu jade gaara. Sakura mendekatkan dirinya dengan Gaara dan menatap langsung kedua jade itu, dan seketika dirinya tidak lagi berada di tempatnya, melainkan di sebuah kilas balik lainya.

Sakura kini berada di depan sebuah singasana yang kini sedang diduduki oleh seorang pria parah baya yang memiliki rambut coklat kemerahan.

"Jawabanku tetap tidak! Kau adalah seorang perempuan! Dan kau tidak boleh bertarung!" ucap pria itu dengan nada tegas dan menusuk.

"Kau tidak boleh mengaturku! Kau bahkan bukan ayahku! Aku adalah Temari putri sang dewa langit, Zeus!" balas seorang gadis yang diketahui adalah Temari. Temari lalu keluar dari ruangan dengan raut wajah kesal, yang diikuti sakura tentunya.

Sakura terus mengikuti temari dan sampailah ia kini ditaman. Temari menghampiri dua orang yang sedang duduk santai dibawah pohon, yang salah satu orangnya sakura ketahui sebagai gaara.

"Gaara, biarkan aku ikut penyerbuan!" ucap atau pinta temari dengan nada yang tegas.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Dan kau tahu jelas mengapa." Balas gaara acuh sambil terus mencopoti kelopak bunga kamelia.

"Aku ini putri sang dewa langit! Kau harus ingat itu gaara!" temari sekali lagi pergi dengan raut wajah kesal, namun kali ini tidak diikuti sakura, karena gadis itu kembali lagi ke gurun yang tampaknya badai sudah berhenti menrjan menyisakan gaara seorang yang tengah memeluk mayat sang kakak.

"Oh zeus! Kau begitu kejam! Apa yang telah aku perbuat sehingga aku harus mendapatkan ini semua!" kata Gaara dengan berteriak penuh emosi kemarahan dan kesedihan di dalamnya.

"Ini semua sudah jalan takdir Gaara, Zeus menginginkanmu sebagai salah satu cahaya, dan kami akan memberikan ketenangan untuk para prajuritmu dan kakakmu di elysium, kami juga akan memberimu sebuah kekuatan agar kau tidak kehilangan orang yang kau sayang sekali lagi di mesa depan. Tapi kau harus kehilangan kehidupanmu yang lama dan hidup sebagai cahaya..." ucap seorang wanita yang diketahui adalah seorang dewi dilihat dari gaun yunani yang ia kenakan.

"Siapa kau?!" tanya gaara dengan setengah membentak.

"Aku adalah istri dari sang dewa langit, putri sang waktu, ya, aku Hera dewi pernikahan dan Ratu langit." Jawabnya.

"Maukah kau, Tsubaki Gaara menerima tawaranku?" gaara tampak terdiam mempertimbangkan dan seketika itu ia pun menangguk. Dan bersamaan dengan itu sebuah cahaya mengakhiri kilas balik.

_Bahwa Tsubaki Gaara adalah leluhurnya. _

Ya Tsubaki Gaara yang memiliki julukan Sabaku no Gaara setelah kematianya bisa dibilang merupakan saudara atau leluhur sakura, karena sebenarnya marga sakura adalah Tsubaki, hanya saja karena ibu tirinyalah yang memiliki nama marga Tsubaki, atau bisa disebut ibunya adalah keturunan keluarga Tsubaki yang menikah dengan ayahnya yang dari keluarga bangsawan Haruno. Dan karena sakura kini memilih menjadi sang fos elenktes, maka marganya bukan Tsubaki lagi.

.

.

.

Sakura menatap temari dikejauhan yang kini tengah terkurung didalam jeruji bersama para persekutuan cahaya. Kedua mata itu saling pandang dan mencapai satu pengertian.

Sakura berjalan mendekati sosok shukaku yang sekarang berwujud berupa Tsubaki Gaara yang memiliki julukan atas penghormatan terakhirnya berupa Sabaku no Gaara.

Tampa diduga-duga oleh siapapun sakura memeluk gaara berusaha memnenagkan sang cahaya.

"Sssshhhsssttt aku berjanji takan membiarkanmu kehilangan lagi." Ucap sakura dengan lembut membuat kedua mata gaara yang tadinya terpejam kini terbuka.

"Siapa kau?" tanya gaara.

"Aku adalah saudarimu dari keturunan keluarga Tsubaki. Tapi sepertinya kita tidak memiliki hubungan darah karena kini aku adalah fos elenktes, Haruno sakura. Lihatlah kesana gaara, ada seseorang yang ingin menemuimu." Jawab sekaligus jelas sakura.

"Temari-Nii..." guman gaara dan entah sejak kapan temari sudah berdiri dihadapan mereka berdua. Dan tanpa babibu temari langsung memeluk sang adik.

"Jangan salhkan dirimu lagi Gaara! Gara-gara kau aku tidak bisa tenang di elysium! Jaga sakura untuku, bagaimanapun dia itu saudarimu, dan hancurkan akatsuki untuku! Tolong gantikan aku Gaara!" dan bersamaan dengan itu temari memudar menjadi cahaya yang membuat sakura memajamkan matanya seperti biasa.

"Terima kasih sakura" ucap Temari yang kini berdiri dihdapan sakura. Sakura dan Temri kini berdiri berhadapan disebuah tempat yang banyak ditumbuhi oleh bunga kamelia.

"Hades memberiku kesempatan kedua untuk membebaskan adiku dari rasa bersalah. Ia membangkitkanku dari kematian untuk menemui Gaara. Dan berkatmu aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Zeus memberikanku hak untuk memberikanmu kekuatan seperti yang dilakukan reibi. Untuk sementara hanya kali ini tugas gaara ku ambil alih, Dan kau tak perlu khawatir karena sepertinya ia sudah tahu akan hal itu Kuberikan kekuatan perlindungan." Kata temari sambil meletakan telapak tanganya di dahi sakura yang memejamkan matanya secara refleks.

'Jangan gagal lagi Gaara...'

.

.

.

TBC

Dan bersambung dengan gajenya hufttt...

Bales review aja dulu deh! :

Puchan :

Sip ini udah dilanjut, maaf ya kalau gak kilat updatenya hehehe :D

Oke minta reviewnya yang banyak... semakin banyak reviewnya semakin cepat updatenya ;)


End file.
